Shattered Truths
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: The day that Mordred exited the portal in attempt to take over the Darkthrop Prophecy was the day that the heroes triumphed, and that the child of the prophecy was saved from a dark fate. But what would have happened if good hadn't won? If that demon that inhabited the staff, had changed the course of fate that day through one single choice? This is that story. (AU Ending) Dark!Mel
1. A Prophecy Fulfilled

Hello, hello!

So this is yet another story that I have for you, haha I've sure binge posted a lot of Aveyond stuff today:p This story is definitely different from the last ones, as the last few have been Drabbles and fluff. So usually my stories come from this deep, dark and scary place in my mind that I call the home of my muse, born out of random thoughts and fan obsession. This one on the other hand, came into being in a much different way.

Near the end of last year I had this idea on a way that I could challenge and improve my writing ability, and that idea was to find a bit of fanart that I could write a story around (taking into consideration the theories of character background info from the artist). Thus, this was born!

I wrote just over half of this first chapter in one fell swoop, but then it was abandoned due to sudden lack of inspiration. Alone it sat in my notes, abandoned even longer then the AV Detention AU, but eventually I returned to this and my inspiration returned! Now all shiny and done, I present to you a random fanfic born of a fan drawing:)

I wanted to give the link to the picture up here but since fanfiction won't let me I'll simply tell you the keywords you can look up to find this image. Look up: AngelERenoir Reign of Shadows DeviantArt The first result to come up should be the link for the fanart by AngelERenoir, the link for the picture should be entitled Reign of Shadows.

Now, without further ado... Enjoy the story!

* * *

 **A Prophecy Fulfilled**

* * *

"The prophecy can be prevented, you have _one_ opportunity. Mel will be vulnerable to the crystal only once, when she lets go of that staff. If you fail to purify her then and she regains control of the Staff of Destiny, there will be no second chance."

Stella moved closer to Edward instinctively.

"So what your saying is..."

"If she regains the staff she will take over the world and fulfill the prophecy. There will be no stopping her! If you fail and her empire is established..."

The oracle trailed off and her face darkened.

"Once her empire rises it will never, ever fall."

* * *

Terror coursed through Mel as Mordred's magic flew through the air towards her. She knew that against a Mage as powerful as her ancestor she held no chance.

Suddenly her head had a exploding pain pulse through it and of their own accord her hands flew up, catching the orb of magic that Mordred had fired at her in her hands. A dark oppressive presence filled the chamber and everyone in the room reacted with shocked cries as they stumbled away. Down below in the prison faint cries of terror could be heard.

Mel's eyes went impossibly wide as she tried to control her own limbs instinctively and nothing happened.

"W-what..?!"

Everyone watched as Mel's hands shifted before flinging the orb of magic back at Mordred.

"You are not the prophesied one. I choose her."

The deep, malevolent voice echoed around in the room and Mordred's eyes went wide in horror and terror as the magic turned black and red before enveloping him whole.

Screams filled the chamber and it shook slightly before the sound began to fade and magic fog cleared. Hovering midair was a cloak and a magic pendant that was motionless for a moment before dropping to the ground.

Mel was frozen as she stared the staff that floated in the air before coming straight over to Mel.

As if in a trance she reached up and plucked it from the air.

"This girl shall be the ruler. I have chosen her."

The presence began to condense in the middle of the room before being sucked into the Staff clutched in Mel's hand.

As soon as the presence was gone it was like the hold over the room was released and voices started up, climbing one over another and piercing Mel's ears.

"Mel!"

"Mel please drop the staff!"

Her friends surged towards her and Mel stumbled back from them, just barely catching herself on the staff as her ragged breathing filled the room.

"ENOUGH!"

The room fell silent and Mel pushed herself up straight, scanning her friends. Edward had tears in his eyes and Stella was openly crying. Te'ijel was pale and holding tightly to Galahad's arm and Galahad was clutching his sword tightly as fear and worry swirled in his eyes.

"Darklings, remove them. Put them up in the finest house here for the night. I need space." She rasped out finally.

Her friends protested violently but Mel ignored them as the darklings herded them out if the room. She watched as the door slammed behind them and their voices became muted.

Finally she turned to face the disciples of darkness who had yet to move from where they had stood guard around the portal.

"Why are you still here? Your master is dead."

"We serve the chosen one of Asmodeus, the demon of the staff. He has chosen you, that means that we now serve you." They said in unison.

Mel was still shaking as she absorbed their words.

She had been chosen by a demon.

* * *

As Stella, Edward, Galahad and Te'ijal gathered in one of the rooms together the mood was grim. Stella sat on one of the beds with her hands pressed against her face as she cried, Edward sitting next to her as he struggled to hold back his own tears.

Galahad was leaning against the wall staring off into space with his arm around Te'ijal. Te'ijal was silent and her violet eyes were distant.

"We've failed." She whispered.

Stella's crying grew louder and Edward's jaw clenched.

"There has to be a way to stop her! This can't be it!"

Galahad looked away from the wall and focused on Edward.

"The battle will be that much harder now that she's begun her reign."

"It's not harder, it's impossible! The oracle herself told us that if we missed our one chance to purify her that she would take over the world and that we couldn't stop her! We've lost her forever!"

Stella's shout was punctuated by a sob and she dropped her head back into her hands.

Galahad turned to his wife with dread in his face.

"Tell me it isn't true."

Te'ijal laughed but the sound held no mirth.

"Oh husband, I wish I could."

"So we have failed..." He whispered.

The four fell silent for several moments before Edward shot to his feet, fists clenching and unclenching.

"No! I refuse to accept that! We cannot have lost Mel so easily! The oracle is wrong, Mel's heart is to good to only have one chance to be freed from the darkness!"

"Be still prince, whether we want to accept it or not Mel is no longer the thief we knew. She has been chosen by a demon and warped by the demon realm." Te'ijal stated.

"Your wrong! Mel CAN be saved!" Then Edward paused and took a shaking breath, licking dry lips before continuing. "And even if she can't be saved we can stop her. We just have to fight. We can stop the dark empire if we just try. I know we can."

"It's the oracle Edward, I doubt she's wrong." Stella said softly.

"But we can't just give up like this! We have to fight! If she takes over the world... We need to at least try. We're her friends, it's our duty."

Stella, Galahad and Te'ijal exchanged looks.

"What's your plan?"

"We need to secure all the powerful capitals all over Aia. Veldharah, Sedona, Thais, and any surrounding cities. We need to create a resistance and fight against her before she can gain control. Then we confront her. It's the only way."

Stella, Galahad and Te'ijal were silent for several minutes.

"I will fight with you. I cannot let the world to darkness without at least fighting to stop it." Galahad finally said.

"I'll fight as well." Stella whispered, wiping her eyes.

They all turned to look at Te'ijal who was silent for a long moment.

"Alright. I'll join you." Te'ijal paused before turning to her vampire husband.

"But first there is the little matter of you turning me..."

* * *

Mel hid herself the next day in the library, desperately trying to find a book to explain to her what exactly this demon controlled. It took her three hours of non-stop going through books until she found what she wanted. However, she was not exactly pleased with the results.

"Are you kidding me?! He was a all powerful demon and he fathered Ahriman?! Why does he have to be the demon possessing the staff?!"

Then Mel paused as she took in the last paragraph about all of his children. Ahriman the eldest, and seven younger ones who controlled the seven deadly sins. Each of his children were separate manifestations of his power and personality...like lust and wrath and pride...

"WHY ME?!"

Once Mel recovered from the minor freak out she emerged from the back library with exhaustion lining her face. The disciples of darkness still hadn't moved from where they had been standing around the portal and she decided that her first order of business would be to close the portal on this side.

"Disciples of Darkness..." Then Mel paused for a moment, "actually, what do I call you?"

One appeared to shrug.

"It does not matter. We have no names and we see no need for them. We exist only to serve the chosen one. Now, what is your order milady?"

"Close the portal. I will not have people accidentally entering into the Demon Realm."

They bowed before turning to the portal.

"As you command."

Mel nodded before walking to the stairs that led down to where some of the darklings were gathered. As she entered the room they all spun and bowed deeply.

"Your majesty!"

Mel gave a awkward nod in recognition before beckoning them all to rise. They obeyed before staring fixedly at her.

"Is there a council that ruled here before my arrival?"

Several darklings nodded.

"Send for them."

"Yes your majesty!" They shouted in sync before vanishing.

Mel turned and mounted the steps, reentering the main part of the cathedral to see Yemite flash into existence at the foot of the stairs that led up to where the disciples of darkness were closing the portal.

"Mistress!"

"Yemite, replace the table and chairs for the council meetings downstairs please. The council will be here any moment and the other darklings removed the furniture to gather here."

"Yes mistress!"

The darkling hurried down the stairs and left Mel standing silently scanning the cathedral. She had no idea what she was doing but she had better figure it out quick.

She did not wish to anger the demon inside.

* * *

The meeting with the darklings had been interesting to say the least. Once they had stopped grovelling Mel had managed to get the basics of how Underfall was ruled.

Which was basically not at all.

For some reason the citizens down in Underfall didn't really fight or argue and there wasn't skirmishes about property. The citizens basically ruled themselves with the occasional gathering to get all excited about one day being the capital of a powerful empire.

It had been decided that one powerful darkling would be stationed at every human city in Aia to oversee things while Mel got everything sorted out. She had never wanted to rule the world and so had absolutely no idea of a what she was supposed to do next.

"This is a headache and a half." Mel muttered.

"Mistress?"

"Is there any darkling here that is powerful but also is a very good tactician or something?"

Yemite shook her head.

"We aren't tacticians. We don't think like humans, you'll have to find a powerful human Mage to work with you."

Mel dropped her head down onto the table.

"Of course."

"Mistress, do you want to find someone who would be best fit to the position?" Yemite asked.

"We'll see. Right now I have other more pressing things to figure out. Finding someone would take to long."

Mel turned her attention back to the map of the world that sat in front of her. She had been warned by one of the darklings that it may end up being a hostile takeover, something she had been expecting anyway, and she was trying to decide where she needed to have control of first.

"I now understand why Edward hated the idea of ruling so much. The amount of paperwork is exhausting."

* * *

Several days later Mel could be found reading over plans she had written for the first assault. Her mouth formed the words soundlessly as she went over every little detail.

"But how do I deal with the citizens that rebel? I can't just kill them...can I?"

She was pondering that thought for a moment when the weight of her question hit her and her fingers went slack, the paper falling out of her hands.

"What's wrong with me?! I'm deciding whether to kill someone because they don't agree with me?!

Her hands shook as her mind replayed the question over and over in her head, the realization of what she was doing fully dawning on her for the first time since coming out of the portal.

"What am I doing?! I've been fighting against this all this time and now I'm giving in! I can't do this! This is so, so wrong."

Mel shoved back from from the table, nausea rising in her throat as she stumbled back from the table and the papers on it, the look of horror and terror that had been on her friends faces the last time she saw them filling her mind.

"I can't do this."

Mel turned and bolted for the stairs only to freeze and sink to her knees with a cry, hands flying up to clutch her head as a crippling pain shot through it. Agony wracked her body and Mel shook.

She fell sideways against the wall, gasping for air as it felt like it was being squeezed from her lungs.

The staff to her left began to tremble and glow before a dark presence fell over the room and coiled around her, squeezing her tightly.

"I did not choose you only for you to quit now. I will not give up my toy so easily."

The voice was filled with anger and Mel couldn't help but let out a whimper.

"I have gifted you with the eternal lifespan of a darkling so you are able to eternally rule over the dark empire, you will do as I want or you will pay."

When Mel didn't speak the pain all over her body simply grew, her chest compressing and the nerves behind her eyes giving a starburst effect as her pain sensors were overloaded until Mel couldn't take it anymore.

"S-stop! I'll...I will okay"

The pain lessened.

"Good. Do not disobey me again."

The presence vanished as quickly as it had come and the immovable force that pressed her down, yet supported her to keep her off the floor released her and she collapsed forward until she was on all fours struggling to hold herself up. The door to the council room opened and Yemite walked down the stairs only to gasp at the sight of Mel kneeling on the ground, as white as a ghost.

"Mistress!"

Yemite rushed to Mel's side and Mel glanced up at the loyal servant, attempting a smile.

"Mistress what happened?!"

Mel stood slowly to her feet, allowing Yemite to assist her.

"Nothing Yemite. I've simply learned a valuable lesson about who's truly going to rule this empire."

Yemite cocked her head.

"I don't understand."

"That's alright, you don't need to."

Yemite helped Mel walk over to the chair where she sank down, her head resting back against the chair.

"Yemite, did you know that I was immortal?"

* * *

After what happened with the demon Mel had been working almost round the clock to get everything in order for when she fully took over the world. The royal prisoners had been moved to another prison outside of the cathedral so that she didn't have to listen to them shouting to be let free.

The messenger who was checking on all the darklings up on Aia would be returning to give a report soon and Mel was waiting impatiently for news.

"Your majesty?"

Mel looked up to see that the messenger had finally arrived.

"Good, your here. What's the news?"

The darkling shifted on it's feet uncomfortably before drawing itself up to full height.

"Your majesty, for the most part the people have accepted that the darklings are leading the way to a new queen but there have been attempts on the lives of the darklings. Many mages have accepted the idea of a queen that they can serve and become powerful through so they have been protecting the darklings and working to win over as many citizens as possible. However, there is also a group called The Resistance that's rising all over Aia. So far only humans have joined this group, the non-humans want to see for themselves what this new ruler means. However, the Resistance is growing in power and if we want to take over we are going to need to attack soon."

Mel was silent as she absorbed this news. Her mind raced as she figured out what her next step was.

"Send darklings to all the non-human capitals and have the darklings promise that the non-humans will finally have equal standing in Aia under me if they fight on my side. No longer will they have to hide from humans in order to be safe. I will protect them so that they may roam free. Leave their royalty alone, they will be like provincial rulers and they can be left mostly to themselves. That means you tell this to the dwarves, the dragon people, the elves, the fairies and tell the Naylithens that all they have to do is not fight against us and they will be protected. Do not ask the Naylithens to fight."

The darkling nodded and vanished, Mel closing her eyes and magically calling Yemite.

"Yes mistress?"

"Bring me the file with all the mages in it that are powerful and wish to serve at my right hand as a tactician."

Yemite vanished only to reappear a moment later with a fat folder in hand. She handed all the parchment to Mel who took a deep breath before sighing.

"Well, this should be fun."

* * *

Mel had only gotten halfway through the paper stack when she threw her hands up in the air.

"Are you kidding me?! The most powerful ones will only serve me if they can become a consort and the rest are females that want me to make rulers under me of various cities.

Mel growled before slumping in her chair.

"Goddess above I hate my life."

While she was busy glaring at the papers on her table Yemite tapped her shoulder.

"What do you want Yemite? I'm busy trying to figure out which idiot to choose."

"I might have a idea of what you can do mistress." Yemite said hesitantly.

Mel looked up at Yemite.

"Go ahead."

"Well, what about the Mage in the prison?"

"Lydia?! Are you crazy?!"

Yemite shook her head.

"No, not the one you call Lydia. The male one. The ex vampire."

"Gyendal? He's far to powerful a Mage to-..." Mel went silent and Yemite gave a encouraging nod.

"That is insane, but absolutely brilliant. Where is he?"

"Still in the prison below."

Mel stood, the chair screeching backwards across the floor. Shoving the paper stack back she turned and swept up the stairs and out of the council room before hurrying to the prison and descending downstairs to the farthest and biggest cell where she saw Gyendal lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head.

"Gyendal."

He glanced over and snorted.

"So the great queen is finally acknowledging my existence is she?"

Mel ignored the pointed statement, striding right up to the cell as she stared intently at the ex-vampire. Her first reaction as she stared at the male inside the cell was to kill him or hurt him, of easiest of all, just walk out. Even as she moved to step back and leave she watched as his head turned and his dark grey-green eyes met hers, freezing her in place. The darkness in his gaze snapped her back to reality am reminded her of why she was here, causing Mel to straighten.

"I have a proposition for you."

Gyendal raised a brow.

"Oh?"

"How far would you be willing to go to have the power over a large group of people?"

Gyendal sat up and stared at her.

"Has the Demon realm stripping you of all intelligence? Because I would have assumed that such a stupidly obvious question would need not be asked in the first place."

Mel gritted her teeth and glared at the Mage, her muscles tensing.

"So the answer is that you've gotten to old to desire power then? Great, I'll go-"

"Don't be a idiot!" He snarled, his back becoming ramrod straight as Mel smirked.

"It was a simple-"

"I have no interest in foolish games lamb. Get to the point."

She sneered and crossed her arms, all sense of her hastily constructed aloof and detached persona gone as she was reduced to the deeply aggravated and combative person that surfaced every time she spoke to the infuriating ex-vampire.

"I am ruling now, just like you forced me to, and now I'm trapped in this role of being a glorified secretary for the affairs of Aia, but I don't have anyone that can assist me in figuring out what steps I need to take to be a effective and feared ruler. I need a powerful Mage who can stand with me, and right now I am in desperate need of someone who is powerful that can work with me as I prepare for war against a human resistance that has formed."

There was a moment of silence before Gyendal yawned and leaned back very deliberately.

"And you need help finding someone who can do that. Well I'm afraid that I'm rather useless in recommendations of that sort so if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave." He said with a sniff.

Mel threw her hands up into the air.

"And you say I'm stupid?! Why would I come down here for reccomendations?! I have hundreds of darklings that have been gathering Mage records to find me someone competent enough to work with me, and after the thousands of records that have been gone through none appeared that don't want to become a mini dictator with lots of money or marry me!"

"So you came to talk to me and give me such a offer of power...why?"

Mel stared at him for a long moment. Had becoming human really addled his brain that much?!

Apparently not. It took a moment, but she saw realization dawn on his face.

Then he began to laugh.

"You, want me to work alongside you?! You hate me! You think I'm responsible fully for what finally brought you to this place! Why the hell would you want me working with you, better yet why the hell would you think I would even consider it?! I loathe you! You have been nothing but a minion of misery since that night when you retired the orb of Darkness!"

"You think I want to ask you?! I don't have any other choice! I know that you won't expect me to marry you, and there is no one else even competent enough for this job!"

Gyendal stood and approached the gate separating them, stopping mere inches from the bars. His eyes glittered with cunning as he met her own steady gaze.

"And tell me Mel Darkthrop, what do I get out of this?"

"The ability to walk free from this cell for good, being elevated to the highest level of power other then myself over everyone, and the remains of the magic dampening bracelet that had been placed over you permanently removed, and the freedom to travel Aia once again after the shifting of power has been fully settled."

Her words made Gyendal's eyes widen as he took a half step back, clearly startled by everything that she was willingly offering.

"Really..."

"Yes."

He studied her, his lips tightening into a thin line.

"And what proof that you will keep to this do I have?"

Mel took a shaking breath before turning towards Yemite who stood at the far wall where several switches were located.

"Open the door."

Her loyal servant did as orders and with a shuddering clang the door to Gyendal's cell opened, leaving nothing between the two enemy mages. Gyendal stayed perfectly still, not making any move to attack her.

Mel hesitated before stepping forward before holding out one hand flat, palm facing up as Yemite approached and placed a glowing and pulsing red stone in her hand. The stone of truth, entrusted to the Darklings by their patron Druid, Rashnu of the Darkness.

"Will a oath do well enough for you?"

The ex-vampire stared at the stone in awe, knowing what it was without Yemite even having to say a word. Mel took a shaking breath before speaking, the stone beginning to pulse with every word spoken.

"I am Mel Darkthrop, Mage, child of Prophecy, and ruler of Darkness. I swear a oath upon this stone that I will grant Gyendal Ravenfoot the authority of my right hand, and the freedom to roam while removing all unwelcome restraints once placed upon him should he accept and swear a binding oath of loyalty to me, never to betray me and turn against my Rule or attempt to bring trouble upon I or my darklings either through his own power, or through the power of mages around him acting through his will."

Gyendal was silent for a long moment, before looking up from the stone at Mel.

"I have no other option. No freedom, no authority. The vampires will no longer accept my presence among them even if I did escape, for I am only a human now. And you will grant me authority. I will accept this offer...on one condition. I wish to become a vampire once again."

Mel hesitated. If she made him a vampire, it would take away the small amount of power leverage she held over the Mage in front of her. But if she didn't, she would lose out on having the most powerful Mage she had ever met before in her life working at her side.

"...very well. I swear that if you abide by the previous terms of my oath I will also find a way to turn you."

He nodded then raised a hand, placing it over the stone in her hand as he began to speak.

"I am Gyendal Ravenfoot, servant to Rashnu of the Darkness, creature of death, Mage of the highest order, and Lord of Twilight. I swear a oath upon this stone that I shall remain loyal to the reign of Mel Darkthrop, never to betray or turn against her rule, nor to bring harm to her or the darklings through my hand or the hand of those who obey my wishes and will so long as Mel stays true to her oath of my freedom of magical constraint and imprisonment, returning to me my ability to roam and granting me the power of a ruler as her right hand and returns to me the gift she stole by restoring my status as vampire."

The stone blazed between their hands and Mel tensed as the stone heated, and tingling warmth spreading through her body before fading away.

The oath had been made. They had sealed their fate.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	2. Queen of Darkness

Hello all!

So this is Chapter Two:) If you got through that slightly choppy first chapter then I applaud you and thank you profusely for this! You are my new favourite person lol.

As you already know, this is a dark!Mel story. It's been very interesting to explore her personality if she had actually started ruling the world with the influence of the demon. Plus exploring the relationship dynamic between Mel and Gyendal in this particular situation has been extremely fun. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

 **Queen of Darkness**

* * *

Yemite came forward and took the stone back from Mel as Gyendal stepped back and Mel closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and opening them again. Then she turned away from Gyendal and strode towards the stairs, her demon realm-faded red school robes swishing slightly as she tiredly mounted the stairs.

"Before we start anything we need to figure out some clean clothes for you and where you're going to stay. Come to think of it, I need to find out where I'm going to be living as well. I haven't actually left the cathedral once since arriving here, I've just been taking the occasional nap in my chair downstairs."

Gyendal snorted.

"My, you actually sound like you might be dedicated to ruling the world now. Whatever brought around such a transformation?"

Mel stiffened and didn't respond, simply quickened her pace as she went across to the council room where all her paperwork was set up. There was a moment of quiet before Gyendal easily caught up to her side and looked down at her with a hint of amusement.

"So something did happen. Care to share."

"No."

He blinked at her tense tone before raising a brow but mercifully dropping that line of questioning. They descended into the council room where paperwork was piled all over the massive table and scattered around where Mel had been sitting with a open inkwell and quill. She was capping the inkwell when Yemite appeared next to her.

"What next mistress?"

"Where am I going to live down here? And where will he live?"

Yemite started bouncing around her in excitement.

"Oh goodie! I get to show you to your new home! Every since you emerged with the staff and began to put the world takeover in motion we've been gathering together vampire mages and darkling mages and have removed the barrier around your new home!"

"Barrier?"

Yemite nodded.

"It was built when the prophecy first came into existence by the most powerful darklings, vampires and any other being living here in Underfall. Once construction was complete it was sealed to prevent people from trying to enter and cause damage or steal, not to be opened until the fulfiller of the prophecy and their servants and right hand had arrived. There's enough room for everyone you need around you to live in the Citadel with you."

Mel nodded and Yemite led them out of the Cathedral, Mel gaping as the exited the gated in courtyard and stood at the mouth of what had at one time been a dead end path along the cathedral fence. Now it led to foreboding black iron fence with spikes up top, acting as a divide between the main city and the massive black citadel behind the fence, the black spires that stabbed into the sky reminding Mel of the dagger she had tucked into her robe, the needle that she had gotten on the quest for the Death Orb.

"Wow."

"I must admit. That is a highly impressive castle. Too bad it'll be wasted on you." Gyendal said after a moment.

Mel was to awed by the sight in front of her to snark at the Mage next to her. Yemite started walking up to the castle, Mel and Gyendal following at a slightly slower pace as they walked down the path and approached the wide stretch of ground where the massive iron gates sat open. Mel felt almost like a bug as she passed through the gates and approached the foreboding black citadel, taking in how it seemed to absorb every bit of light that touched it, like a pit nothingness.

They entered the castle-like building and Mel walked down a glittering hall, taking in the glowing sconces on the walls as they were led to a ornate set of wooden double doors that Yemite shoved open for Mel and Gyendal.

"This is the throne room." Yemite said, her usual cheery voice quiet.

Mel stopped in the doorway, her eyes widening as she took in the massive room, obsidian and gold with blood red curtains that covered several massive windows on either side of the doorway. Directly across the room on a raised dais sat a black steel throne with gold cushions on the seat and the back, the throne radiating a oppressing aura. There was enough room for a second throne if desired, and without one there was enough room on both sides for someone to comfortably lean on the arms of the throne.

On either side of the dais there were two curving staircases that led up to a balcony above the throne as well as two doorways on either side of the balcony that led elsewhere in the castle.

"Mistress, do you want to be shown around this floor before we go up to where all the bedchambers can be found?"

Mel dragged her eyes from the throne to look over at her loyal servant.

"Let's do the tour first."

Yemite nodded and led Mel and Gyendal through a door in the far right corner away from the dais, showing them the kitchen and the dining hall along with the ballroom, the library, the terrace, and stairs that led to a lower level with a prison and interrogation chambers.

"Where will I do my work?" Mel asked as they reentered the main throne room and they were led to the closest staircase next to the throne dais.

"There's a office in your wing mistress. The guest rooms and the sitting room can be found in to the right." Yemite explained as she pointed to the staircase to their right as they stood facing the throne and the staircase above before they mounted the stairs and entered the left wing.

"Mistress, your bedchambers and bathroom are located on the other side of the door on the far left. Lord Gyendal, your quarters would be located directly across the hall on the right. The door at the very end of the hall leads to the conservatory, the other door on the left side of the hall belongs to me as your personal servant so that if you need something I can get it for you, and the other door on the right side of the hall leads to a joint study with a wall to give almost complete separation. It was designed so that you and your right hand would not need to traverse all over this castle when figuring out business."

Mel grimaced at the thought of being in such close quarters with her once enemy.

"Well let's see my new sleeping quarters." She muttered, pushing forward and opening the door to explore her new room.

Of course in fitting style of a queen the room was more luxurious then anything Mel had ever seen before in her life. Dark purple silk sheets on the bed and shadowy grey walls adorned with paintings of a waterfall from the forest nearby the city of Underfall, as well as a painting of the Darkthrop crest.

The bathroom doors were open and she could see the fixtures from where she stood, her mouth hanging open as she walked fully into the room and turned to where a set of closed doors stood, walking over and pushing them open only to see a walk in closet filled with dark clothing. Standing in the centre of the room stood a form like the ones they had in dress shops the shape of a female adorned in black clothing that almost glowed.

"What is that?"

"Those are the clothes you will wear once you are officially crowned as queen mistress."

Mel approached the clothes, running her hands down the fabric on the strange cloak-like jacket that covered a pitch black dress.

"You say that like I need to be publically coronated." Mel said quietly.

"You do mistress. Before we actual come out of Underfall to present you to your new kingdom you must be fully coronated so that all recognize you as queen down here in Underfall and over in Ged'here. That way you have a solid support system by the time you need to fully take over Aia."

Mel's fingers froze partially down the jacket/cloak and she took a slightly shuddering breath.

"How soon?"

"By the end of the week mistress. I was actually going to be talking to you about that today." Her servant chirped.

Mel nodded and her hand dropped down to her side.

"Alright. Just-...let me take care of a few things before."

"Yes mistress."

* * *

Mel was sitting in her new study, enjoying the comfy chair she was able to sit in as she worked at her desk, paperwork sitting in stacks around her on the desk and against the wall separating her work space from the workspace that would belong to Gyendal once he started assuming the responsibility of her right hand to prevent the stacks being knocked over.

As she worked she heard the door to the joint study open and soft steps approach. She didn't bother looking up and she heard the steps stop just behind her.

"Yemite said you wanted me. Tired of the paperwork already after this short time and wanting to dump it all on me?" Gyendal said in a slightly mocking tone.

Mel placed down the quill and stretched before turning to glare up at the Mage.

"You already have paperwork waiting for you on your desk, the things I need not bother doing when I have someone of less authority who can do it for me. But that's not why I called for you, Yemite told me that I will be coronated by the end of the week and when I am crowned I will need to present you as my right hand." Mel said with a sneer.

"You must be crowned as queen in a ceremony? Isn't the fact that you are the fulfillment of the prophecy enough?" Gyendal questioned idly as he leaned up against her desk and picked up a random paper off the closest stack, examining it.

"You would think. But no."

"Well, what do you need me for right now?"

Mel sighed and pushed back her chair before standing.

"I want to present you as a vampire. No need for anyone to question your strength by first presenting you as a human when you are well known as the feared Lord of Twilight. We need to figure out how to turn you without anyone knowing before you are presented to everyone."

Gyendal stood straight.

"Do you know how we can do this?"

Mel stepped around him and started for the doorway, Gyendal coming up to her side.

"I need to figure out how to return you to your vampire state in the easiest and least messy way. The sooner we get all of the side issues taken care of the sooner we can turn our attention to what's been going on on the surface of Aia. So we're going to go to the library in the Cathedral where all the books directly dealing with the prophecy and the power of the staff are stored. We'll find our answers there most likely."

They exited the castle and Gyendal flipped his hood up to hide his face from any of the beings they passed as they hurried to the cathedral and crossed the room to the couple of stairs that led up to where the library was. She stepped gingerly across where the portal to the Demon realm had been and heard Gyendal give a soft huff of amusement behind her.

"Shut up Gyendal. You weren't the one who was shoved unwillingly into something out of most sane people's nightmares."

"I never said a word."

"You didn't have to." Mel muttered as she walked right up to the area of the library that dealt with the Darkthrop Prophecy, the staff, the demon inside, and the supernatural creatures that were directly under her powerwise which would of course be the darklings. Funny enough vampires were also under that qualification.

"I saw a book talking about my abilities as welder of the staff to manipulate the beings within the vampire and the darkling races." Mel said distractedly as her fingers brushed across the spines of the old volumes in the shelf until she stopped on the correct one.

"Here we go..."

She gently flipped through the pages of the ancient book, her fingers taking unusual care as she turned through until she finally found the piece she wanted.

"I assume you found it." Gyendal's cold voice said from next to her, causing Mel to automatically flinch before she shot the Mage a nasty look.

"Yes. Let me see. ok so I can control the weaker vampires by possessing their minds for the weaker ones...I can summon them to me at will...and now we are onto talking about the undead animals which is useless. I must have missed something. Let me see...ahh! Here it is!"

Mel shifted the book before glancing over at Gyendal.

"It says here that I have to take the very essence of a existing vampire using the staff and transfer it into the human I wish to turn... but I have to have spoken or know the vampire in some way in order to be able to locate his or her essence and drain it."

She fell silent as she intently studied the passage referring to that process but found no detailed instructions other then to channel through the staff.

"I'm going to have to find out from Yemite if there are any vampires that have been causing trouble or have stirred up trouble in the past regarding the prophecy. We'll use them."

"Not even in power for a month and you're already fully relying on your servants. How impressive." Gyendal mocked.

Mel shot him a withering look.

"If I wanted a useless mouthpiece I would have clapped Lydia in Mage proof chains and hired her instead of you."

Gyendal smirked and Mel restrained the growing urge to coldclock him with her staff as they descended the stairs into the council room and Mel silently summoned her loyal servant. As they waited Mel thought for a moment about what she might be able to say to get him even just a tiny bit aggravated. It would make her feel significantly better in a rather petty way. Then it dawned on her, the most obvious and easy topic.

"So how is it going to feel walking among the vampires as a lowly human?" Mel finally asked innocently, glancing at him to see his jaw clench.

Gyendal refused to respond to her obviously baiting comment and Mel smirked, satisfied that she had gotten to him.

"You called mistress?"

"Yes. I need to know about any vampires living in Underfall, do you have any troublemakers or vampires that have spoken out against the prophecy in the past?"

Yemite cocked her head in apparent thought.

"Sort of. This vampire supports the prophecy and hasn't caused any problems here, but he was kicked out of Ged'here because he constantly spoke out against the vampire council, especially the leader of the council."

"And who is the leader?"

"I am."

Mel looked over at Gyendal in surprise.

"You lead the council?"

"I did. Obviously I will no longer hold that position." He snapped.

Mel paused before smirking slightly.

"Does he live nearby?"

Yemite nodded.

"Good. Take us to him." Mel ordered.

Yemite nodded and they were quickly led out of the cathedral and into the main city to a small house where Yemite quickly rapped on the door.

"What are you doing Mel?" Gyendal muttered to her, coming up behind her.

"You'll see." Mel murmured.

The door opened and the vampire stared out at Yemite only for his eyes to widen as he looked up to see Mel and Gyendal towering above her, creating a very imposing effect.

"C-come in your majesty. You and your companions are welcome to join me." The vampire stuttered.

Mel blinked before hiding a sneer at the weak and slightly whiny tone of the vampire in front of her. She had barely seen him for a second and she already knew that he was nothing like Te'ijal, Gyendal or even Galahad.

Without a word she and Gyendal who still wore his hood entered the room before with Yemite trailing behind them. Mel stopped a few feet away from the vampire.

"What is your name?"

"Brangor." He said shakily.

"And why are you living in Underfall instead of Ged'here?"

The vampire stood straighter as a slightly pompous expression flickered to life.

"I have been living in Ged'here for over a thousand years and yet it was a upstart little Mage that was able to worm his way into the council and have complete control. The obnoxious Mage views himself as above all and actually dared to speak of using the great prophecy for the gain of himself and vampires, he is nothing but a self intitled prince that relies on flashy tricks and charisma for power!"

Mel raised a brow before giving a snort of laughter.

"Gyendal Ravenfoot right?"

The vampire blinked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

Mel simply stepped aside, watching as Gyendal reached up and flicked the hood back the vampire gasping before staring at Gyendal in shock.

"Y-your a human?!" Then Brangor began to laugh, clutching his middle as great peals of laughter burst free.

"The great Lord of Twilight is a human! This is too good to be true! Did you bring him to me for me to deal with him?" The vampire asked, a massive grin springing to life on his face.

She smirked and held up one hand, the air shimmering before the Staff of Destiny appeared in her grasp.

"No, however your previous statement that it was too good to be true was pretty accurate. Because of me, Gyendal was made human. And now because if a oath, I will be turning him once again so he can serve as my right hand."

Brangor's face underwent a rather comical transformation as he sputtered in outrage.

"Your right hand?! W-what does this have to do with me?!"

Mel's eyes narrowed and her grip on the staff tightened.

"Everything."

In one fluid motion Mel reached up one hand to place it on Gyendal's neck directly over where two white fang scars could be seen, ignoring his flinch and hiss. Her other hand guided the staff out and the point was pressed to the vampires chest as she began to call on her new magic and gave a mighty pull on the staff.

Brangor let out a strangled shout and his body began to spasm as the magic from the staff held him motionless in the air, Mel inhaling sharply as a icy cold sensation flowed through her body and up her arm to Gyendal. He stiffened and Mel closed her eyes as she continued to pull with her magic on the vampire at the end of her staff. Her own arms began to shake and her eyes snapped open as she watched the vampires skin colour until it was a pink colour and his visible fangs retraced before vanishing altogether.

Finally the vampire, now human gave one last spasm before his eyes rolled back up into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. Mel staggered sideways and her hand fell from Gyendal's cold neck to grip the staff as she leaned against it, eyes closed as she took several breaths to try and rid her body of the sudden fatigue.

"Well, I must say that I am greatly pleased by this turn of events." A dark voice purred.

Mel's eyes snapped open at the malevolent purr that she was more then used to hearing, a smooth quality that Te'ijel had also held when she had been a vampire.

Looking up she found herself staring into the blood red orbs of Gyendal Ravenfoot as he grinned, pearly fangs glistening in the light.

"This is like a scene out of one of my nightmares." She muttered before giving her head a brisk shake and turning towards Yemite.

"Lets go. I have some last minute paperwork to finish before the coronation."

Yemite nodded and Mel felt a silent presence come up at her side, making her twitch. Gyendal was now able to be perfectly silent when moving around, that could have some seriously unforeseen downfalls.

* * *

Mel stood just back from the doorway that would lead out to the throne room, the winding staircase just outside. Her breathing was slightly accelerated and she ran her hands along the silky fabric of the overpiece of her dress, her hands brushing over the corset piece around her waist as she looked down to see the bottom hem of the underpiece of her dress that just fell to mid thigh. Anywhere else in Aia this would have been scandalously short, but it was clearly acceptable here, and it would certainly make a statement to the people she was going to rule over.

"I can do this..." Mel whispered, her eyes closing as she took a deep breath and let it out, fingers twitching for the familiar and comforting feeling of the hilt dagger that used to be strapped to her side and allowing herself to wish for the freedom that her life as a thief had once granted her.

"Nervous?"

Mel flinched and spun to see Gyendal standing a few feet away, dressed in clothes quite different then his usual red tunic and cloak. Now he was dressed in a black tunic and pants with a fitted red coat overtop, gold and black threading glittering in the light of the hall. His hair was pulled back into a braid at the base of his neck. Taking in his noble appearance Mel couldn't help but be reminded that she was way over her head in a world that she had never even truly witnessed until arriving in Thais.

Irrational anger stirred in her gut at his question, resentment that he had sensed her weakness.

"What does it matter to you?" Mel hissed and a flicker of amusement could be seen in Gyendal's scarlet red eyes.

"It matters that the way you present yourself shall have a large effect on my image and I will not be presented as someone who throws in with the weak."

Mel snarled and stepped forward, her posture challenging.

"Really? Well you should of thought of that before you swore that oath, Lord of Twilight. If I fall, your going down with me."

Gyendal smirked, seeming pleased with himself over something.

"Much better." He murmured, smoothly approaching and turning her back to face the door.

"I do believe that it is time to go."

Mel twitched again but didn't hesitate as she stepped out of the hall and started down the stairs towards where a crowd of creatures were gathered, darklings and imps and vampires and so many more underworld creatures.

Gyendal was just behind her and the two of them dismounted the stairs in silence before walking to the very front of the dais and stopping. Mel's face was blank as she scanned the audience that packed the massive main room before her eyes fixed on the older darkling in front of her that held a gilded box in his hands.

"Mel Darkthrop, you are the fulfiller of the Darkthrop Prophecy, and the new Queen of Underfall. By your hand a dark empire shall rise and right now we shall formally crown you as queen."

The darkling opened the box and Mel stared at the glittering black diamond crown that sat nestled in the crushed velvet cushions. Yemite had been extremely vague about the ceremony so other then knowing she would be crowned and that both she and Gyendal would be introduced with their new titles she knew nothing about the ceremony.

"As queen of the world, none are worthy among your lowly servants to place the crown upon your head that signifies your authority over all. The only one suitable for such a task would be the one of the highest noble position, and the one of the highest authority in the cities your rule will be centred out of. In this situation, I am pleased to preset to your right hand, Lord of Twilight Gyendal Ravenfoot, the crown to place upon your head and mark you as queen of all!"

Mel blinked and glanced sharply over at Gyendal who simply nodded to the darkling and stepped out from where he had been standing at her side, reaching down to grasp the crown before turning to her and meeting her eyes.

Mel knew the next step although she was loathe to do it. But knowing she had no other choice Mel closed her eyes and bowed her head, leaning down as she felt the cool sensation of the crown being placed on her head, nestled in her hair. Once she felt Gyendal remove his hands she straightened, watching as Gyendal stepped back and bowed to her before moving to stand at her side once again.

They then turned and mounted the stairs, Mel walking up to the throne and taking her seat before holding out a hand and summoning the staff to her. She looked out over the crowd with her staff grasped firmly in one hand, pressing the end of the staff harder against the floor then she meant to as she looked out over the beings that now would be officially known as her people. Gyendal stood next to the throne and a hint of a smirk flickered at the corners of his lips as he surveyed the room.

The darkling who had been holding the box turned to face the crowd and Mel saw Yemite scamper up to stand at the bottom of the stairs, not mounting the dais for th official ceremony.

"I now have the great honour and privialge of presenting to you the right hand to the queen, Gyendal Ravenfoot and Mel Darkthrop, Queen of the Dark Empire!"

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	3. When Lines Blur

Hello all!

So I have lots to say about this chapter, however if I say it before hand I'll spoil some of the events coming up and I don't want to do that. The notes will be at the end this time because of that, so be sure to check in at the end for more info:)

* * *

 **When Lines Blur**

* * *

In the next weeks Mel had zero time to do anything but work at her desk, going through laws, deciding where she needed to take first, responding to letters from the royalty from the various non-human countries who wished to discuss what her rulership meant for their people.

In the office on the other side of the divider Gyendal was just as busy. Since he had started working with her they had been working for most of the time and at each other's throats the rest. Resentment on both sides that they were forced to work together in order to keep their hold on the power they currently possessed was at the forefront of their minds.

"Mel. The darkling claims that they have information about a search that you sent out." A irritable voice snapped from the door to the joint office.

Gyendal had been doing some research on underground sewer maps for Thais and Velahadra as they attempted to isolate where the most powerful cels of the resistance were located and clearly had run into the darkling on his way back to the office.

"Send them to me." Mel ordered, not looking up from her work.

Moments later she heard the darkling hesitantly approach and she glanced up at him.

"Well?"

"U-um the search came up inconclusive."

Mel looked up fully, startled by the news.

"What?!"

"They cannot be found anywhere. We went searching and no matter who we spoke with they had no idea where they had gone. Apparently they returned to Velahadra to gather the princes things from the school and then they were seen leaving the city, but that's where the trail vanishes. We cannot find them anywhere, it's like they've ceased to exist."

Mel was silent, a hand coming up to rake through her hair.

"When did their trail go cold?"

"About a week after you closed the Demon portal in the cathedral milady."

Mel nodded.

"Thank you. Now leave."

She heard the darkling scuttle away and she let out a long sigh.

"You were searching for your little friends, the moth and the prince that travel with my sister and her husband." Gyendal stated, his voice nearing as he approached.

"Yes."

"The darkling said that they vanished a week after you closed the portal?"

"Yes."

"Hmm..."

Mel looked up.

"What?"

Gyendal raised a brow at her almost desperate tone and Mel's eyes narrowed.

"Answer the question Gyendal."

"Why? I only swore not to create a rebellion against your rule, I never swore to be your lapdog that does everything you want." He taunted.

A tired and angry Mel shoved her chair back violently as she faced off against Gyendal with a thunderous expression.

"You are my right hand and you will do what I say or you will regret it." Mel hissed.

Gyendal made no reaction for a moment before a dark and very deliberate smirk crawled across his face.

"What can you do to me that you have already sworn to grant the opposite of? You have no power over me other then a flimsy oath that allows far to much leniency for me then would have been wise. But you cannot fix that now and your trapped by your own clever little game."

Hate bubbled up in Mel and she took a threatening step forward.

"I'm not nearly so incapable as you believe me to be. Do not test me."

Gyendal let out a mocking laugh.

"Do not test you? You stupid, weak, ignorant fool. What can a mere human like you do against someone like me, who has lived through over forty of your lifetimes? I have more knowledge, and more power then you could ever dream of."

Mel snorted.

"Well I have enough power that I was able to imprison you and then force you into a binding oath. What's your great accomplishment? Turning me into the person I am now, the person that holds your _leash_."

Gyendal's eyes glowed dangerously bright for a moment before he forced himself to relax.

"You will regret those words, Darkthrop whelp."

Then he spun on his heel, stalking out of the join office as the door slammed behind him with a massive bang.

Mel glowered at the door as she thought about their conversation.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

Morning rolled around and once Mel was dressed and had eaten she walked into the office, but instead of going over to her desk as usual she walked into Gyendal's side of the shared office and cleared her throat.

The vampire gave a visible twitch of annoyance and looked up at Mel with a look that was filled with exasperation and aggravation at her interruption.

"What is it?"

"We need to go down to Ged'here and inform the council of my decision to mesh together the vampire council and the darkling council to work under me as advisors."

Gyendal gave a short nod and stood, approaching her and passing her as he went out into the hall.

"Very well. Let's go."

Mel and Gyendal made their way to where the Grim Reaper would transport them over to Ged'here. It took mere moments before they were standing in Ged'here and Mel led the way to the Ged'here cathedral.

Inside she heard voices and she smiled internally. She had timed it so that she was arriving during one of their council meetings and it looks like she had estimated the timing perfectly.

Mel confidently mounted the stairs and pushed the doors open, striding through the empty cathedral front that even she could admit was very impressive, especially compaired to the cathedral in Underfall, and walked into the council meeting with Gyendal behind her.

Instantly the vampires fell silent as Mel entered the room, her black clothing swishing in the silence as she stepped aside for Gyendal.

"Your majesty," One of them said calmly, although the tension was clear in her voice. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Mel shifted and scanned the eleven vampires in front of her.

"I came because I have news for you. I am creating a council that will help me in decisions regarding laws and governing bodies over the cities on Aia. I plan to take this existing council and mesh it with the small council darklings already existing. You do not have to be part of this, and if you do not wish to be involved in such a movement then feel free to leave now."

The vampires appeared taken aback by her abrupt announcement, exchanging startled looks and soft whispers.

"I...understand why you do this. However, we do not wish to move to Underfall simply to help you govern."

"I'm not asking you to move, you simply are going to be part of the council. Nothing will change from your governing over Ged'here other then you will also be working with the darklings and I to oversee others in Aia."

It was impossible to tell whether the vampires were happy with this new turn of events, but Mel cared nothing for that. The vampires would support her no matter what, especially with the bounties that still were placed on their heads by the humans that they would not have to worry about under her rule.

"So Gyendal will be guiding these meetings for the betterment of your Rule?"

Gyendal straightened next to her and Mel's eyes narrowed, a slightly malicious smile flickering to life.

"No. I will lead those meetings. I want to make sure that things are truly being done properly when it comes to governing Aia, I want no mistakes made."

Her words fell heavy and a couple of the vampires actually recoiled at the venom that bled through her words. A few of the vampires who appeared older then the rest appeared startled for a moment before a knowing look flitted across their faces.

Mel gave a nod, hiding her face for a moment so she could wipe the triumphant look that had sprung to life at the startled intake of breath that had come from Gyendal at her words.

"Any questions or concerns may be taken to me whenever you deem necessary. I will not turn you away and not grant a audience when I am working unless I have no other choice."

Then Mel dipped her head and turned before walking out of the council room. A moment later she glanced behind her to see Gyendal trailing after her, his face calm but his eyes reflecting how enraged her words had made him.

She turned away once more and allowed a small grin.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Mel was walking down the hall of her left wing with several books in hand when she noticed the strangest noises. It sounded like there were people gathered in the main room below, and they were yelling.

"What on Aia...?"

Mel set the books on a decorative table before hurrying to the doorway that let to the stairs and the great room. She rushed through the doorway and let out a gasp.

"What the hell?!"

Below her were people, humans to be exact. But not just any humans, these humans were the very royals she had locked up in a old prison house on the outskirts of the city! Among them were other unnamed prisoners of non-human races that had also been in the prison house.

"What in the name of the great goddess are you doing?!" Mel roared as she took the stairs two at a time until she was standing among the darklings that were overseeing the prisoners that were being jockeyed through the hall to the doorway that led to the prisons below.

"We have been charged to move the prisoners to the prison here." One darkling reported.

"What?! I was asked about this already and I already said that we needed to wait until the separate doorway that leads in and out of the prison to the outside was finished so that the prisoners didn't have to come through the main citadel!"

The darkling looked up at her in puzzlement.

"Well we have nowhere else to put them. The prison in the cathedral has been already filled and the old prison house is being demolished as we speak."

"WHAT?!"

The darkling nodded and Mel stood frozen for a moment.

"I want all the prisoners locked up and under heavy guard until I return." Mel squeezed out from between gritted teeth before breaking into a full sprint and bursting out of the castle, through her courtyard and out past the cathedral all the way to where the prison house was located.

Or rather, where the prison house used to be located.

Now, all that stood there was a pile of rubble. Mel looked around wide eyed, not fully processing the sight in front of her. Off to the side she saw a green haired darkling guiding people and overseeing the demolition of the building in front of her.

"YEMITE!"

Her darkling servant spun to face her with a cheerful face.

"Hello mistress! Are you coming to check on the project?"

"What do you mean come to check on the project?! This never should have BEEN a project! I said no to this not even three days ago when it was first presented to me! What the hell made you think you had the right to do this?!"

Yemite flinched in the face of Mel's anger and a look of confusion and guilt could be seen on her open face.

"B-but Gyendal said that we had to do this. He charged us to start and so I thought I was just obeying orders."

"Gyendal?!"

"Yes mistress."

Mel threw her hands in the air.

"And you obeyed him?! You are MY servant! You DO NOT OBEY GYENDAL FOR HIS EVERY ORDER!"

Yemite flinched back again at the volume of Mel's voice before looking behind Mel with slightly widened eyes.

"Now that isn't exactly sticking to your oath is it? You said that I would be the most powerful in Aia, with you being the only exception. If I have no authority to even have the darklings obeying my orders then your breaking your oath and I am no longer tied to you, am I?"

Mel turned slowly until she was facing Gyendal, her hands that were clenched into fists were trembling as she fought against her fury that was blazing up in her.

"You deliberately undermined my authority and purposely made it so that the darklings would find out that I had not approved of this job. You went behind my back and purposely made me look foolish in the eyes of my servants." Mel spat.

Gyendal crossed his arms and smirked.

"I think that's fair. After all, I've had full authority over the vampire council for hundreds of years and in front of my council you belittled my capabilities and inferred that you do not think me competent enough to lead the council."

"So this was all a game to you. You have nullified hours of in-depth paperwork and caused a confusion in the darklings about authority all for revenge?"

He glowered at her.

"This was never a game. This was a demonstration of what life will become like if you are foolish enough to take away what little I have. That council was something I poured my life into and you took it from me. This is the least I can do to return the favour."

Mel twitched and she felt the unwelcome sensation of guilt at his words. Perhaps her actions hadn't been properly thought through.

Not that she would ever admit it.

"Don't ever challenge me like this again, or your life will become far more miserable then it ever has been before. I will not be played with."

* * *

Mel sat on her throne watching the darkling that was giving the report on how Hingis were looking in the Eastern Isles. The resistance was picking up more momentum and it was clear that something would have to be done soon.

"Have you found any isolated cells yet?" Mel questioned.

"Evidently they have not, otherwise the reports would be sitting in our hands right now." Gyendal sneered from where he was leaning against the side of her throne, arms crossed.

Mel's hand that was resting on the arm of the throne clenched around the arm as she shot a poisonous look at Gyendal.

"U-uh no your majesty, no cells of the resistance have been located thus far. We have been searching and we're finally being able to start our searches of the sewers so there is still a chance that we'll find something soon."

"And what about the royals that are currently still living in the cities, the princes and princesses?"

"Some of them are fighting against the new rule while others are submitting to the inevitable." Gyendal stated for the darkling.

"I never asked you. I asked my servant who has just returned from the surface of Aia." Mel snapped, ignoring the vampire at her side as she focused on the darkling.

The darkling shifted uneasily at the tension in the room.

"L-lord Ravenfoot is correct in his statement. Some are fighting against us and several have vanished, to join the resistance presumably, while others are submitting to the inevitable."

Next to her she heard Gyendal give a soft huff of amusement.

"What?" Mel asked sharply.

"Oh nothing." He said in sardonic amusement, "It just entertains me to know who is clearly playing a very large part of this."

Mel turned in her chair to look at Gyendal full on.

"You know?!"

He grinned.

"I'd have to be a fool not to see it."

"Why haven't you told me yet?! Who is it?!" Mel snarled, shooting to her feet, anger swirling in her eyes.

Gyendal pretended to think, amusement at her frustration clear on his face. The darkling standing in front of the dais mumbled a excuse and fled the room, clearly not willing to stay and risk the explosion that anyone who had spent any amount of time around the queen and her right hand knew would come after only a few minutes of those two conversing.

"Do you really want to know? I doubt that you'll appreciate the knowledge once you have it."

"Stop being such a self inflated bastard and tell me the information you should have shared when you figured it out!"

The vampire smirked as he stepped around the side of the throne until he was toe to toe with her, leaning forward slightly to tower over Mel.

"You should have figured it out by now. The resistance rose up a week and a half after you shut down the portal and took full power over Underfall. Your friends along with my sister and her husband left a week after you shut down the portal and took full power. They conveniently vanished from Velahadra and within days the resistance was already becoming a undermining force in these cities for your securing authority through the Darklings. Who do you think started this?"

Mel froze and her eyes went wide.

"They...my friends are..."

The vampire in front of her was silent as Mel connected all the dots between different reports about the resistance and her friends, her face paling slightly as she realized just how dangerous the resistance truly would be when it was led by her friends. And she realized what she may have to do to end this resistance.

"That's right." Then Gyendal leaned forward until his mouth hovered just above her ear as he taunted her with his next words. "Your precious friends have betrayed you and are creating a movement to end your reign. From all the people that have ever been in your life from the past, there is not one person left who is supporting you through your new reign over Aia. No one other then me."

Then he pulled back so he could stare at Mel's shocked face, her mouth opening before closing. Gyendal's smirk grew and sadistic pleasure could be seen clearly in his expression.

"Tell me Mel, how does it feel to be alone? Without anyone who truly cares for you at your side."

His word snapped something in Mel and with a feral snarl she recoiled and struck Gyendal across the face with all her might, her hands reaching for his throat in as utter fury clouded her thinking.

Quicker then she could see Gyendal's hands lashed up and grabbed her wrists, holding her hands motionless only centimetres from his neck.

"How dare you." He hissed before flinging her hands back at her and causing Mel to unbalance and fall backwards into her throne.

Mel moved to stand but Gyendal slammed his hands down on the arms of the throne as he leaned almost all the way over her, creating a cage that blocked her into the throne.

"I am a noble and a Mage that is more deserving of your respect then any of the useless idiots you used to travel with. I am your equal in every way other then the titles that we hold, you have zero right to act as though I am a lesser person that you have the authority to strike."

Mel's breathing was irratic as she struggled in vain to hold back a dark and dangerous feeling welling up in her. She hated him...she hated the fact that she needed his help to rule over Aia, and she hated the fact that she was bound to him by oath every bit as much as he was bound to her.

But most of all she hated the fact that he was able to stir up so many conflicting and all-consuming emotions in her, destroying the walls she had been placing around herself that even Edward and Stella and her other friends had never fully seen past. He made her feel exposed, and she resented and hated him for that, to the point that those emotions were overwhelming her.

She wanted to do something, anything, to shut him up, to stop this picking away at her walls that was driving her out of her mind. She needed to make him stop.

"You had better-mmfphh!"

His next words were cut off as she grabbed his collar and sharply jerked him down to her level, their mouths crashing together in a almost painful way. Gyendal jerked in shock before automatically responding.

Mel had no idea what possessed her to do something so utterly insane. She hated Gyendal, and he most certainly returned the sentiment. The best she could figure is that in the wake of all the stress she had taken a leave of her senses.

The blindsiding kiss lasted for mere seconds before Gyendal reared back, his eyes wide as she stared down at her.

"What the hell was that?" He asked in a dangerously soft voice.

Mel met his heated gaze, seeing rage in his scarlet eyes along with something...darker.

"If you don't know what what such a simple action was then such incompetence is hardly capable of helping lead my empire." Mel murmured shakily, trying to play off her own shock at her actions with snark.

Gyendal's eyes narrowed before one hand came up to grasp the back of her neck before he abruptly dipped his head to press his lips to hers, moving them roughly over her own and sending a jolt down Mel's spine.

Her hands flew up to shove him back instinctively but stilled at the sensation of Gyendal's fingers fluttering along the back of her neck. The strange and electrifying sensations that Mel was feeling were like nothing she had ever experienced before, the thrill and the anger that created a undeniable tension.

Utter abandon was flowing through her and in following what appeared to Mel to be a trend of utter insanity she pushed the alarm bells that were frantically going off in her head to the back of her mind as she shifted her hands to grip the lapels of his coat tightly in her hands, rising to the unspoken challenge and matching Gyendal's almost dizzying pace.

Eventually the breaths that Mel was taking through her nose weren't enough and she tilted her head down, pulling her lips away as her harsh breathing filled the air. Their foreheads pressed together and Mel's eyes remained closed as she attempted to regain the tattered remains of her emotional wall.

"Goddess I hate you." She whispers breathlessly, her voice a odd mixture of anger and excitement.

"You have been nothing but a trial since I first made contact with you, I loathe your very existence." Gyendal retorted, his voice an almost purr.

Mel said nothing, her fingers flexing in their grip on his lapels before the released his coat and fell down into her lap. They stayed silent for several minutes, Mel leaning against the back of the throne and Gyendal bent over her, bracing himself on the arms of her throne. Eventually he stood to full position and stepped back, glancing around the throne room as Mel rose to her feet, stepping around him and off the dais.

She started for the stairs and mounted the large staircase before turning into the left wing, Gyendal just behind her. She was about to go into her office when a tall form slipped between her and the door, leaving her glaring up at Gyendal who met her look with one of his own.

"Gyendal-"

"I'm cancelling all work for the rest of the day. The paperwork can wait until tomorrow." He said, his eyes glittering and his dark voice silky.

Mel said nothing but stepped back from the door, singling her unspoken agreement with his statement. His smile was dark and almost forboding and as Mel fully met his burning gaze she reluctantly accepted the fact that she had truly lost all sense of sanity.

Things were certainly going to get interesting.

* * *

 _Hi, me again:) So the intensity and tension in this chapter was definitely a different kind of intensity from what I usually write. I wrote battles, and fights and cliffhanger fun, not this kind of dark romance!_

 _To be completely honest, I was really unsure about this chapter, the kiss scene especially. I don't write that kind of stuff very well, it always feels to me like it falls flat since I'm not really a romantic at heart. However, I decided to test my limits and as I built this chapter up it flowed smoothly and I was able to get this done without the usual stop/start and sixty thousand rewrites._

 _I always love reviews, but for this chapter (or story overall, depending on your review MO) especially I would really appreciate feedback on how their coupleish dynamic came across._

Anyway, so what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	4. A Choice to Trust

Hello all!

So this chapter will be a lot more calm since the last one, a "calm before the storm" so to speak lol. This one will be looking briefly at her thoughts on this new life, as well as look a little deeper at what exactly it means for her to be possessed by the demon. Hopefully you enjoy the more calm chapter, because in the next one all hell breaks loose:)

* * *

 **A Choice to Trust**

* * *

Night had fallen over Velahadra and while Edward and Stella retreated to their rooms to sleep Te'ijel walked along the sewer tunnels until she found the entrance into the jungle, walking soundlessly through the trees as she looked up at the stars.

"Wife?"

She spun to see Galahad standing only mere feet away and raised a brow.

"Yes husband."

"Something has been troubling you for the last couple of days. What is it?"

Te'ijel took a long breath, running her tongue absently along her newly restored fangs.

"I've been thinking about what happens next if we fail. Or rather, when we fail."

Galahad opened his mouth but Te'ijel held up a hand.

"It is not a matter of if Galahad, and you know it as well as I do. I have joined this because after all I have done I refuse to simply give up. But when we come face to face with Mel as she starts the takeover the resistance will lose and she will cement her rule over a new world."

Galahad slumped, rubbing his face wearily. Vampires did not tire physically, but mental exhaustion had as great a effect on them as it did on humans.

"I know. What are you thinking?"

"I am not a quitter, and I do not give up willingly. But I am not a fool either, we are fighting a losing battle and to continue this will be to face defeat and lose Mel. Edward and Stella are willingly blinding themselves to the truth and I have no interest in continuing this foolish charade that we can defeat a Prophecy that even the oracle says cannot be stopped. I joined this because I couldn't just give up after all we've been through to stop the prophecy, but this is a foolish venture that will cause more harm then good and I refuse to entertain the deluded notion that this rebellion will be if any use to us any longer."

"So you wish to just allow her to take over the world and enslave everyone?" Galahad asked, sounding incredulous.

Te'ijal snorted and gestured around her with one arm.

"Look around you crumpet, do the citizens of this city look enslaved? Has the magic that governs Aia become dark and crippling to the humans? Have you not noticed that the dragon guild that is here has willingly thrown their lot in with Mel? I heard them speaking, all of the magical beings that live on Aia have joined Mel's side, they have been promised the freedom to live without fear of royalty proclaiming rewards in trade for their destruction. The playing field is being evened, yet humans aren't being oppressed and enslaved."

Then her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Edward is a good man, but he is a fool and soon he will be the loser in this game. I am not a loser, and I will not throw in with a loser. I will stay here and attempt to pull them back to mitigate the disasters that could come of this, but when the battle comes I will be throwing my lot in with Mel. It is up to you which way you decide to stand."

With that Te'ijal stalked off, passing Galahad without even one teasing or taunting remark. Funny enough, for Galahad that single action shook him more then her words did as he closed his eyes

* * *

Mel was sitting on the throne with one arm hanging idly off the side and the other gripping the staff that was braced on the floor to her left and spinning it gently between her fingers. Gyendal stood on her right leaning casually against the side of the throne as they waited for the next darkling.

They were having a messenger from every single city, human or inhuman, in Aia coming with reports about the state of those cities and the level of compliance with the new rule. The reports had mostly gone as expected, the non-humans had all thrown their support in on her side and those who could fight were preparing for war to join Mel's forces among the vampires and darklings. Mel had found someone who could make sunscreen that was strong enough to protect the vampires and after getting the recipe had several darklings working with the man to make enough to cover all the vampires willing to fight for as long as it would be necessary during the war.

Then there was the humans cities.

"So your telling me that the ones that had royals governing them are rebelling now?"

"Yes. The nobles who are not on our side are stirring up the others in anger, claiming that so long as their royals held their title and authority they would never bow to another. This anger and problem-causing is separate from the resistance as far as we can tell but he resistance is capitalizing on this and has grown again."

Mel nodded slowly.

"That poses a problem." She said quietly, leaning back in her seat.

Fingers touched her arm and she glanced up at Gyendal.

"If I may?"

Mel waved a hand lazily in permission.

"Feel free to throw in. It's not like I have any brilliant ideas on how to deal with this."

"Perhaps they gave us the answer within their rebellion claim."

Mel raised a brow and Gyendal smirked slightly.

"It's really quite simple. They say that they will not bow unless the royals...aren't truly royal anymore."

Mel blinked.

"You mean strip them of their title?"

"Correct."

"Huh." Mel muttered, leaning forward slightly as she thought about his suggestion. "That...could actually work."

"It could. People would not accept it immediately, but we could potentially take each ruler to their city and publicly strip them of their titles. Then reimprison them and move in on the city..."

He continued to speak but Mel stopped listening as the strangest feeling of vertigo overcame her. Her grip on the staff tightened and the metal began to heat up. Her vision tunnelled before going hyperclear and her body straightened without her command, her head turning slowly to face the darkling head on.

"No, we'll just kill them all. Then the problem will be solved." Mel's voice said against her will. The darkling and Gyendal both stopped and stared at her.

"You want us to kill the royals?" The darkling asked in surprise.

"Mel, killing them could push those who might side with us right onto the side of the rebellion. We cannot kill them and risk more humans and even magica creatures changing sides." Gyendal stated.

"Are you sure you want to kill them?" The darkling asked, uncertain.

"Ye-..." Mel frantically grappled the invisible force that was worming through her mind for control, her breathing accelerating and her head bowing as she hid her face from view to hide the pained grimace as she somehow managed to block off her mind using Mage-ward tricks she had been taught at the School of War and Magic.

"No. No, that's a bad idea. I'm-I'm just tired and not thinking clearly. Ignore what I said, we cannot kill the royals." She finally got out, raising her head enough that she could meet the darklings eyes.

The darkling nodded, clearly confused before bowing and scuttling off to make room for the next darkling with a report. There was a uneasy silence while they waited and Mel shifted so that she was leaning back in her chair still while continuing to keep her face out of sight of Gyendal.

At the base of her head she could already feel a headache building, the throbbing pain making Mel grit her teeth.

"What's going on with you?" Gyendal questioned sharply.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Mel answered curtly as the next darkling came out for their report.

"Let's just get the reports over with."

As darkling after darkling came through to give reports Mel found herself leaning heavily on the side of her throne as she tried to mask the mounting pain in her head. It felt like a thousand razors were stabbing into her and Mel felt her vision waver slightly as the pain waves reached their peak before lessening slightly again.

"...and so that why we are starting to prepare our own forces here in Underfall."

"Good...that's good." Mel murmured in response, only having caught part of what the darkling was saying.

As she shifted she felt her vision waver again and with mounting panic realized that if she didn't leave now she was going to pass out in front of the darklings and other monsters that worked in the castle. Standing abruptly, she nearly fell over had she not caught herself on the staff.

"Excuse me." She squeezed out before somehow making it off the dais and to the stairs, desperation not to appear weak in front of her subjects allowing her to hurry up the stairs without falling or stumbling as she shoved the door open and rushed into her hall.

"Cancel the rest of the meetings for the rest of the day." She heard Gyendal order from down in the throne room as the hall door began to close.

She stumbled down the hall, dry heaving from the pain induced nausea. Her grip on her staff was white knuckled as she fumbled with her doorknob, shoving the door open. She managed to stagger several steps into her room before her knees gave out from under her and she collapsed to the ground.

"Stop..." She whispered, her hand that wasn't holding the stadd coming up to grip her head, fingers curling into her hair and tugging at the roots as they clenched into fists.

"What in-...Mel?!"

There was a shuff of fabric moving and she opened bleary eyes to see Gyendal leaning over her.

"Help me up." She rasped, her threat clenching again with the wave of nausea.

An arm slid behind her shoulders and she was lifted into a sitting position, helping her stand and move over to the bed where Mel dropped down, sweat glistening on her brow and her breathing heavy.

"Give me the staff, you cannot sleep with the staff in the bed." He ordered, prying the staff from her grip.

The moment the wood had been pulled from her grasp the pain started receding ever so slightly. Mel gave a soft sigh before closing her eyes and drifting away.

* * *

When she woke up again the first thing she noticed was that the room was darker then it had been when she had gone to sleep. A quick glance down at her clothes showed her that she had been changed out of the black garb she wore during her meeting and into a loose nightgown that allowed her skin to breath and when sehe rolled her head to the side so she could look out the window Mel realized that night had fallen.

With a soft groan she sat up, rubbing her temples with sigh as she glanced around. Much to her relief the pain was all but completely gone, but she didn't know how long it would stay away.

"You're finally awake."

Mel looked up to see Gyendal exit the ensuit, clearly dressed for sleep as he tossed his clothing from the day onto a chair and came to sit on the bed, light from the candle reflecting off his white skin. He released his hair from the braid it was usually in, the black strands falling along his bare shoulders.

"What time is it?"

"One in the morning."

Mel nodded, rubbing her face.

"Mel."

She looked up only to blink at the anger and startlingly enough also the hint of concern in Gyendal's stare as he turned to face her.

"What was that? I want a explanation. While you were out cold Yemite told me that something similar to this had happened when you first came into power, and that you had made a cryptic comment about who was truly ruling. What's going on with you?!"

Mel sighed heavily, lying back on the pillows and staring blankly at the vaulted ceiling above them. She really didn't want to talk about it, she hated the idea of admitting weakness. Of admitting that she wasn't strong enough to control the demon of the staff. But she had to tell him, to trust him as her right hand enough to share this. Someone had to know, in case something happened.

"You already know that the Staff of Destiny comes from the demon realm, correct?" She finally said.

"Of course, I am not a idiot."

"Yeah, well the staff was not the only thing from the demon realm that came back with me. It turns out that the staff holds the soul of a powerful demon, one so powerful that when it took control of me it killed Mordred effortlessly. Mordred was going to kill me using the staff, but the demon saved me. He said he had chosen me."

The look on Gyendal's face as he absorbed her words would have been comical had this not been such a serious topic. His usually smooth and emotionless expression was gone as he gaped at her, jaw hanging open and eyes wide.

"Y-you were chosen by a demon?!" He finally exploded, shooting to his feet and pacing along the far side of the bed. "And it never occurred to you, that just maybe it would have been a wise idea to tell your right hand about this little tidbit?!"

"I didn't think it mattered." Mel muttered, the excuse sounding rather foolish to her in light of what had just taken place earlier.

Gyendal said nothing, but the poisonous glare he shot at her made words unnecessary to get across how angry he was.

"And how does this tie into you collapsing and acting strange?"

Mel closed her eyes for a moment.

"The demon for the most part leaves me be, so long as I do his bidding. But at times he takes over and attempts to force me into doing something, if I try to resist he punishes me with pain in my head. The first time it happened before we exchanged oaths and I made you my right hand, I had only just started preparing to rule and it had hit me exactly what I was doing. I tried to stop, I was going to run, but the demon taught me a valuable lesson that I only have so much control over what I do. He wanted me to kill the royals, when I fought back and revoked that order the pain attacked with a vengeance."

That explanation was met with no response and eventually Mel opened her eyes, looking over at the vampire sitting on his side of the bed.

The comically shocked expression was gone just as Mel had anticipated, his eyes still reflected how startled he was but along with the shock she could see sardonic amusement and he snorted.

"So you're just as much a caged dog as I am. Except I do believe I have more control then you do with your demon friend."

Mel sneered and he let out a soft huff of amusement before pushing back the quilt covers and sliding beneath them, the quilt settling comfortably over them both as Gyendal swished a hand as the flickering light from the lamp on the fireplace mantel across the way went out.

Since his forced transition back into a vampire with the staff he had still retained a few of the "unfavourable" qualities as he called them, from being human. He was no longer able to survive on a diet of blood alone, he now also required some meat as well. And he also required sleep.

"This could potentially change things, you having the demon that can control. I'll need to be constantly on my guard for strange policies or anything out of e norm coming from you." Gyendal said, his voice breaking silence of the bedroom.

Mel sighed.

"Possibly. Although, I doubt you have to worry very much. According to the books I've read about him the demon will never ever be able to take full control. A book that they had copied from the records of Aveyond at first said that he would be able to, but a later volume written by a darkling that had gone down to the Demon Realm the last time the portal opened said that his soul had actually been shattered, and all but one part had been permanently destroyed. Without a full soul the demon will never be able to take permanent control of either my mind or body. He can only act in short intervals."

Gyendal hummed in thought and Mel felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her snugly into a cold chest.

"That makes no sense, why would they leave one shard alive and make it into a deadly weapon?"

Mel shifted into a more comfortable position before explaining.

"The only reason they kept one shard was if they destroyed the entirety of his soul it would kill his children who all control one of the seven deadly sins seeing as they are only extensions of him, and without his children the fabric of the realms that tied it all together would slowly began to unravel from the darker side of the weave. The seven deadly sins make up half the dark weave, alongside the daevas, and without the seven sins the daeva's could not hold the weave between realms. Everything that creates the balance of Aia and all the realms must always be in place, or everything will fall apart. So the king of the Demon Realm formed this staff to imprison the soul shard."

"I see."

Mel hummed in agreement and they fell silent, just laying there and enjoying the peace and quiet that the night brought. Eventually Mel heard Gyendal's breathing deepen and even out, having fallen asleep.

Unlike Gyendal, Mel did not fall asleep and over a hour after they had turned out the lights she was still lying awake, staring up into the darkness.

How screwed her life had become. Here she was, the queen of Underfall and once she finished conquering the earth she will have fully fulfilled the prophecy she had sworn never to be part of. She was fighting on the opposite side of all her friends now, and the man who had been her sworn enemy she was now lying in the arms of.

Mel gave a mental shake of her head before tightly closing her eyes, there was no use in dwelling on her circumstances now. She would never change them, she might as well just accept her life as is.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	5. The Birth of an Empire

Hello all!

So this is the last chapter of Shattered Truths. Hopefully you enjoyed this little story looking at what could have happened had she truly fulfilled the prophecy and become the ruler of a dark empire. I really enjoyed writing this, it pushed the limits of my writing comfort zone and exploring a different side of the Darkthrop Prophecy ending.

Before you start the chapter however, I would like to offer an idea for you all. Seeing as Gyendal is a vampire (so, he's undead and thus void of life), it would be kind of impossible for Uma and Nox to be Mel's biological kids in this particular story. However, I came up with this really random explanation as to how they exist, and if you guys want I can create a chapter explaining how they came into the family. I didn't add it automatically to the story since I felt that this chapter wrapped things up perfectly, and a Uma and Nox chapter would be significantly more light and fluffy then the tone of this story, so I thought I would leave it up to the readers on whether they would want a epilogue addition with everyone's favourite twin troublemakers:)

So review and let me know what you think! Both of the story, and whether you want that extra addition;)

* * *

 **The Birth of a Empire**

* * *

Mel stood in front of the massive mirror in her closet, staring at the ornate black chest plate clutched in her hands. Months of planning, of recruiting, of training and overseeing whole armies being built to fight at her command. It was all coming to this moment.

All the voices in her mind, the part of her that still resisted the prophecy and her rule that she had locked away was finally breaking free. Screaming at her that this was not the way, that she was becoming everything she feared and if she took this step there would never be a chance she could back out.

Mel's eyes closed and she felt her pulse speed up as she began to near hyperventilate. When this was all over she will have fulfilled the prophecy, she will have become the ruler of a dark empire. Her back will have been turned to Edward and Stella forever, her best friends that had been by her side all this time.

She had at one point had a crush on Edward, it was a very small one and it hadn't lasted very long as her life took a different turn and she had been forced to flee Thais for fear of being forced into the Darkthrop of Prophecy. Now look at her, going to war against him and the one girl that Mel really had cared about. Her old life was being destroyed... no. It was already gone.

"I don't have a choice." She whispered, trying in vain to calm her breathing and pulse as shaking hands only clutched the chestplate tighter.

The sound of the closet door being opened jerked her attention away from her panicked thoughts and she lifted her gaze on the mirror until she saw a tall figure dressed in red and black armour over his usual garb stalking towards her, scarlet eyes glittering as a dark smile flickered to life. The black and gold diadem upon his head glittering in the light

Gyendal stopped directly behind her and reached around, taking the armour plate from her hands carefully and undoing the ties before fitting it over her, tying it slowly over the fabric of her clothes, red eyes never leaving hers.

"Consort and right hand to the Queen of the Aia, I do believe I like that title."

His dark purr snapped her mind out of the panicked place it had gone into and as fingers ghosted down the sides of her arms she let out a shuddering breath and forced her muscles to relax.

"You would, that kind of title definitely outshines Lord of Twilight."

He chuckled as he finished tying her chest plate before resting his hands on her hips as he studied her face in the mirror, seeing the conflicted look in her dark blue eyes.

"I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. That I'm going to war so I can take over Aia." She murmured.

The vampire behind raised one brow and Mel sighed before reaching out and taking the staff from where it hand been leaning against the wall in front of her her next to the mirror. Once the staff was in her hand, the part of her mind that was desperately screaming for her to run away and stop this insanity fell silent.

And this time, Mel knew that once this was all over that part of her would never sound again.

"You're rather quiet. You aren't planning to change your mind are you?" Gyendal murmured and Mel closed her eyes, feeling her pulse steady and her breathing fully even out. She was making her decision, and there was no going back.

Then eyes flew open, meeting his gaze with a fiery one of her own.

"Never."

* * *

Stella watched as their rebellion army left, loading into wagons and mounting their horses and the impressive army prepared for the final battle. Fear filled her as she looked over the army, realization finally sinking in that she was going to battle against someone she considered her sister.

"Stella?"

The lilac haired woman turned to face her fiancée, watching as Edward who was garbed in full armour approached and came to stand next to her.

"Are you ready?"

Stella nodded, watching Edward for a moment before reaching out and touching his shoulder. He looked down at her and Stella met his hazel eyes with her own Violet ones.

"Are we doing the right thing? I mean, really truly? I feel like...maybe this wasn't a good idea. The oracle said it was hopeless, are we only destroying things by doing this?"

Edward turned to face her fully, shock flitting across his face as he reached out to gently grasp her shoulders.

"Are you regretting it now? Being part of this?! But we're fighting to stop the rise of a dark empire! We're fighting to stop our friend from making the worst decision of her life and to stop her from taking herself, and everything around her down!"

Stella shook her head, reaching up with one slender hand to wipe away the tear that had slipped free.

"No. But I have this awful feeling that everything is about to fall apart."

Edwards studied her face for a moment before reaching up one hand to delicately cup her face, his thumb ever so gently brushing along her cheek under her eye.

"Hey, I know that you're scared. So am I. But we have to do this, we're in too deep to get out now."

Stella nodded and Edward pulled her into a hug, careful not to press her against his armour and hurt her. Although with his armour it wasn't the most comfortable sensation to hug him, she accepted the embrace and drew comfort from it.

"Prince Edward?"

Edward released her and they turned towards the messenger that stood a few feet away.

"What is it?"

"Everything is ready. By your command you can start leading them out of the sewers and preparing for war."

Edward nodded and Stella watched as Te'ijal and Galahad soundlessly joined them. The four of them made their way through the smaller tunnels all the way to the cavernous sewer room where all the tunnels intersected. As many of the rebels that would fit had crammed into the room and all the tunnels were loaded with people. Stella followed Edward who stepped up into the mouth of the tunnel where everyone turned to face that could and Edward cleared his threat.

"We will begin marching now! I'll lead you all through the forest down to where a group of pirates used to live where we have several ships that have been cloaked with invisibility waiting. As soon as everyone is loaded up on the ship we'll start for the Northern Isles where we will cut off their advance at the mines and trap them underground. That should give us the upper hand against their forces and with the luck of the goddess we will overcome this threat!"

Cheers ripped through the rebels and Edward turned back the way they had come and started walking, leaving them to follow as he started leading the rebels along with Stella, Te'ijal and Galahad through the sewer to the jungle above. They exited into the jungle just on the other side of the city wall and Stella took a deep breath of the fresh air as Edward accepted the horse that was led out to him from where it had been hidden in the jungle with it's handler waiting. It had been decided that he would lead from horseback to make it easer for the rebels to locate him when he was giving commands.

"Alright, fall into line!"

Everyone did as ordered, leaving Stella with Te'ijal and Galahad to walk alongside his mount. As they started off and the mass of solders, both newly trained for the rebellion and veterans, began to surface for the first time since they had joined Edward's rebellion.

"Forward!"

* * *

"Husband, have you made your decision on which side you will stand? Time is running out."

"I have. I know what side I will choose when that moment comes."

"Good."

* * *

Edward allowed himself a grim smile as he twisted on his mount and saw the amount of people in his army that flowed out of the tunnel to fan out behind him with every step forward that the horse took.

He kicked his mount into a trot, leading his solders away from the city as quickly as possible. Stella had laid a extremely powerful sleeping spell over anyone inside the city which would give them enough time to get everyone loaded into the waiting ships and put them well on their way to the northern Isles.

He had been leading them through the jungle for several hours now without incident, grateful that he had memorized the map. To get through the jungle took days, the thick brush making it difficult to keep everyone together as they travelled. He could see the sunlight filtering through the leaves of the trees around them and as the sunlight washed over him he let out a sigh of relief. Running the rebellion was extremely stressful and he hadn't been outside of the sewer during the day even once since going into hiding, he had forgotten how good the sun felt.

They started approaching a massive clearing and he was just about to call back to the men and women behind him that they would stop for a short food break in the clearing when he felt the ground rumble.

His horse faltered and he tightened his grip on the reigns, pulling the stallion to an abrupt hall.

"Halt!"

They stopped walking and the ground gave another tremor. The horse under him let out a nervous neigh and pranced under him, Edward's head flitting around as he tried to figure out what was happening.

The tremors stopped and after a few minutes Edward considered dismissing what had happened as just another episode of Aia trying to adjust to the dark magic that was trying to govern now. And he was just about to do exactly that, when all hell broke loose.

"EDWARD!"

Right in front of his horrified eyes he watched as the ground was split open, a pillar of darkness shooting out of the earth into the sky and covering the bright blue sky above. Screams of terror filled the air and Edward grappled with the reins as his horse reared and squealed, eyes rolling in terror. Out of the pillar of darkness a swirling vortex began to form and Edward knew that whatever was coming next wasn't going to be a good thing.

"GET BACK!" Edward howled at his army that was already scrambling backwards as figures that were obscured by the lingering effects from the pillar of darkness began to pour out of the vortex. Stella took to the air, raising herself up until she was flying just above Edward to his left and out of the corner of his eye he could see both Te'ijal and Galahad hurriedly back pedalling from the dark magic that was rolling across the ground like a fog towards them.

"We need to get away from that magic!" Edward shouted, cantering his horse after the solders that had run a safe distance away from the open pit with his friends next to him.

"I can create a barrier to stop the magic!" Stella called down to him and he felt the familiar sensation of her light magic brushing past him as she erected a barrier to keep the dark magic at bay.

"We have a spy in our midst. Somehow she found out that today was our attack." Edward hissed under his breath, cursing as he tried to recalculate their next move. In front of the barrier he watched the magic mist begin to clear, and what he saw in front of him made the blood drain out of his face.

Magical beings of all kinds. Fairies, elves, pixies, ogres, darklings, the dragon guild along with the massive reptilian beings that were the namesake of their guilds. And vampires, vampires that somehow were standing above ground during the day without burning up as they held their weapons at ready.

"Sir! We cannot fight against those beings, we have no powerful mages on our side!" One of his commanders shouted, running to Edward.

His commander was right. They were not equipped to face this, they could not have possibly prepared to face this kind of army.

"Stand strong! This isn't over yet, it has yet to begin! We still have a chance!" He shouted to his army, his horse trotting back and forth in front of the ranks.

"Edward! What-" Galahad was cut off abruptly by a stirring in the enemy army and all fell silent as the enemies suddenly began to move aside, making a empty path down the middle as the vortex began to flash.

"Steady!" Edward shouted, bracing himself as two unicorns as black as coal with fiery pits as eyes leapt out of the shadows.

"Nightmares." He breathed, recognizing the black variations of the white unicorns that personified nightmares they had fought in the dreamland.

As they leapt out he realized that they were wearing black leather harnesses, each step they took making the black chariot that was emerging from the vortex to further reveal itself. The magic clung to the chariot and she shadows obscured his vision of who was driving, but as he recognized the Darkthrop coat of arms on the front of the chariot he felt hope begin to bloom in his heart.

Mel was coming. If she was leading this battle that meant that just maybe she was coming to try and sway them to her side rather then just wiping them out. That meant that all they had to do was get that staff away from her, and this just might have a happy ending. It would be hard, but just maybe they could do this.

As the chariot approached Edward felt two separate magic auras wash over him, one clearly belonging to Mel, radiating power and darkness with a otherworldly quality that made his skin crawl. The other one was equally as dark and powerful, but there was more to it then just at. It made the hairs on the back of his neck rise and his stomach twist, feeling so familiar but he just couldn't place it.

"Oh...we didn't plan for that."

Edward heard Te'ijal mutter something under her breath and he looked over at her to see her take a slight step back as her calm expression wavered.

"So he was right, I knew it. You were leading this rebellion."

Mel's voice made Edward flinch, the cold quality as a slender hand appeared in the shadows and swiped away the smoke revealing her.

"Edward."

There was no response.

How could he possibly respond when it felt like the air had just been kicked right out of his lungs as he stared in horror at the imposing figure at her side. A figure thathe feared and hated, one that he had spent years fleeing from alongside Mel. The one that had forced her onto this path, that had always planned to use her to activate the prophecy.

"No..."

That figure who was the man... no, the vampire, that had always been their enemy and was now standing at the side of the girl that he had always considered one of his best friends. And the thing that hit Edward the hardest was the headpiece that sat on the vampire mages head. That diadem was the symbol of the consort to the queen.

"Gyendal?!" Stella gasped.

"You sound so surprised little moth." He commented, the satisfaction and amusement in his oily voice making Edward's jaw clench to the point of pain.

"What is he doing with you?! I thought you hated him!"

Mel blinked before narrowing her eyes.

"You are going to war against a prophesied world ruler and your upset over who's standing next to me in the chariot?!"

Before he could even form a answer in his mind Mel had already spoken again.

"You're a idiot. You of all people should know that you can't stop me, you were there when the demon chose me. This was a worthless rebellion, and you're unwillingness to accept reality will put the blood of rebels all over Aia that have risen up because of you on your head."

Edward flinched, glancing back at his army that were desperately trying to hold rank although terror filled them at the sight of the army in front of them.

"No, I'm doing this to save lives! The darkness will not win!" He shouted, his voice sounding weak compared to the magically enhanced voice of Mel.

Mel shook her head with a sigh before urging the nightmares that pulled her chariot forward as she began to drive along the barrier, her expression suddenly earnest as she looked out over his army.

"Don't you understand, you can't stop this! This is a thousand year old prophecy! That a Darkthrop would create a entire empire, and although people have tried to stop this prophecy it has never worked! Mordred's son tried to kill off our line, but we survived! Mordred tried to kill me so that he could be the prophecy child, but he wasn't able! This prophecy being fulfilled is fate, to fight against this will only cause death!"

Edward's eyes widened at how persuasive she sounded... and how royal she sounded. Somehow, even with the gruffer tone, her street street accent that she had never really lost, and her less then perfect pronunciation, she still sounded every bit a queen with her confidence and power.

"I will not oppress the humans, you will not be handed over to magic creatures that want you dead. I'm going to level the playing field so that no race will ever have to be afraid of being hunted for sport. There will no longer be wars between human countries and pointless bloodshed because of tension between rulers, you can live with the comfort of knowing you will never be pulled into a pointless war over hurt pride. You can live freely!" Mel cried, the passion in her voice making people in his troops visibly waver.

Then she stopped the chariot in the isle that had originally been cleared for her, facing the rebel army with blazing eyes.

"Anyone who joins me now will be spared, it's not too late to join our side!"

Mel's words echoed around the clearing, and Edward watched as Gyendal stepped forward to follow up her offer with a warning.

"But if you do not join now...you will never get another chance."

There was a uneasy silence and he stared back at the army behind him, mentally begging them to stand strong. Just when Edward thought that his rebellion was secure, he heard the sound of movement to his left of someone approaching the barrier.

"I will join."

* * *

Mel stood in the chariot with the reigns to the chariot clenched tightly in one hand, the grip on the black leather white knuckled. Gyendal's ominous warning was hanging in the clearing like a executioners blade, and she waited on bated breath for someone, anyone to accept that offer.

"I will join."

Mel blinked in surprise as Te'ijal stepped out from the rest of the rebel army, the vampiress gait was confident as she strode towards the barrier that separated their side.

Edward and Stella let out twin cries of protest but Te'ijal ignored them as she met Mel's eyes calmly and gave a hint of a smile. The red haired vampiress walked directly up to the barrier before pausing, and without turning away from Mel's army she spoke.

"Whoever is willing to end this foolishness come gather behind me. This cause was doomed from the start, and any who fight on this side will be forfeiting their lives."

A beat of nothing, and then slowly the sounds of rustling began. People peeling away from the rebel army to slowly make their way to Te'ijal. Edward shouted at them, cantering along the line and calling for them to remember what thy were fighting for. But his words were useless and Mel watched as Te'ijal raised a hand, pressing it to the barrier and then passing it right through. She was under Stella's magical protection, the barrier could not harm her as she stepped through, nor could it stop her from crossing to the other side.

Mel's jaw dropped slightly as she watched Galahad too step out from the ranks, ignoring Stella who grabbed at his arm desperately as he continued forward with nothing more than a sad look at the Naylithen as he gently pulled free and walked through the barrier to his wife's side.

Slowly she watched people fall out rank and walk through the barrier, humans falling into rank with magical creatures and standing among their declared enemy as they faced once-friends. Few were crossing, the rebels army was still of considerable size, which pained her. So many lives wasted for such a utterly pointless cause.

Quickly the amount of people crossing over thinned before stopping altogether and Mel scanned the enemy ranks one more time before speaking.

"Is that all of you?"

No one moved and Mel's shoulders slumped slightly.

"Very well... You have all been given one last chance for saving yourself and those of you left have not taken it! I will not wait any longer, this rebellion ends today!"

Then with a shout she thrust her arm into the air, the staff she held flashing in the light as she called on the power inside and channeled her magic through the staff, the flashing black magic flying through the air until it slammed into the pure magic barrier.

The two separate magic kinds fought against one another as Mel neared down with her magic, the barrier writhing as if possessing a life of it's own. Mel gritted her teeth as she channeled power through the staff before releasing with a sigh as the barrier exploded and vanished.

Then, with nothing separating the sides, Mel shouted her order to the massive army behind her.

"ATTACK!"

She snapped the reigns forcefully and the nightmares reared before plunging into the thick of the battle. The nightmares were killing any solders that got in the way and Mel cast spell after spell wiping out the solders that attacked her and her army. Next to her she could feel Gyendal's magic spreading over groups of solders, the wake of death they left behind them as they blazed through the ranks bigger then she could have guessed.

"MEL!"

Gyendal's sudden startled shout caused her to spin to face him, just in time for Edward who had come up behind to grab her by her chest plate and drag her off the back.

"I'm fine!" She spat, rolling as she hit the ground and coming up standing with her staff at the ready. Edward vaulted off his horse and stood in front of her, the battle raging ahead of them but neither paying any attention.

"Are you a idiot with a death wish?! You're lucky Gyendal was too busy fighting to realize what you were doing or you would have been dead before you ever reached me, he wouldn't have spared your life." She snarled, evading as Edward swung his blade at her.

"You lied! You swore that no matter what happened you would never allow yourself to become a tyrant! That you would never allow yourself to raise a empire where humans were oppressed and killed!"

"I never lied! I'm not a tyrant, I have not oppressed humans! Just because humans no longer rule the world with their pathetic kingdom conflicts and just because they can no longer force the magical creatures into hiding does not make them oppressed!" Mel hissed as she blocked another strike and slammed the butt of her staff against the ground, causing tendrils of magic to burst out of the ground and start weaving around his legs.

Edward grunted and with his sword cut them away, making Mel's eyes widen.

"This sword has been blessed, it can cut through black magic easily." Her once-friend growled, his tone a mixture of fury and betrayal.

"Fine, I don't need magic to end this."

She lunged for him and her staff slammed against his sword as he blocked, the two of them striking and dodging as they fought.

"You will not win! If I go down, I'll take you with me so that the Darkthrop Prophecy can never come to pass!" Edward shouted.

"It has already come to pass you idiot! You think my death would do anything?! The empire has already been started, you could never stop it from rising now!" Mel snarled, bearing down with her staff only to let out a startled cry as Edward wrenched it from her grasp with a twist of his sword, sending it flying away from them.

Mel started backing away as Edward advanced, her mind racing as she figured out the best way to escape before he could try and kill her. He advanced, sword clutched tightly in his hand.

She stared at him through the gaps in his helmet, seeing that his eyes were tearfilled as he glared at her.

"How could you do this?! We were friends! I had your back, I would have done anything for you! Stella loved you like a sister, and you betrayed us for power!"

"I NEVER BETRAYED YOU FOR POWER!"

Mel's roar echoed around them and Edward faltered.

"...what?!"

"You think I chose this willingly?! I was never given the choice! The demon chose me against my will! I can't escape this, I've tried running! I never even got a few feet away before the demon stopped me, I can't even make all of my own decisions when doing his will without being controlled or harmed!"

Edward's hand that held the sword loosened and the metal clattered to the ground.

"You don't want this?"

Mel took the opening, lunging forward and bringing him to the ground with a powerful kick to his chest as she opened her hand and summoned the staff to her. Pinning him to the ground as she rested her full weight on her knee that rested on his chest she pulled her arm, the deadly sharp point of her staff pointed down at the person below her.

"I never wanted this! But this is the life I have now, and I don't have the ability to choose another." Mel took a shuddering breath as Edward stared up at her.

"You can choose another! There's a way to purify you, to get rid of the demon!" Edward pleaded, straining against the magic that was currently binding him in place.

Mel shook her head, tears shimmering in her blue eyes.

"No I don't. This is my choice Edward, and I will no longer allow you to impede it."

His eyes widened in horror and stark terror as Mel finished pulling her arm back, remorse and pain in her gaze as she brought the staff down.

* * *

Mel stood over Edward, watching as her magic kept him in deep sleep. Her staff was buried in the ground next to his head, still vibrating from the force of her plunging it into the dirt.

"So you've finished with him I assume?"

Mel looked up at Gyendal who carried a unconscious Stella over and laid her next to Edward. Once she was settled he looked over at her and raised a brow in question.

"No, I was waiting until you had ground Stella. I wanted to do them at the same time, so that I don't have to worry about their altered memories not matching exactly." Mel explained as she walked up to her staff and pulled it out of the ground.

Around them the battle was over, the jungle was littered with the bodies of the rebels that hadn't turned to their side and the armies were gathering together by species to make sure everyone was alright. Knowledge of how high the death toll was weighed heavy on Mel, knowing that all that blood was on her head.

"What are you doing to them?!"

Mel spun to face Galahad as he approached with Te'ijal.

"I'm wiping part of their memories."

"WHAT?!"

"If they wake up after this, they are going to be beside themselves. Knowing that all the rebels they commanded are dead because they threw themselves into battle even after a chance to give up, knowing that their once best friend is the one leading this new empire they are against. After everything that's happened since the demon chose me, I don't want to leave them with such a painful burden of knowing. This is the last little gift I can give to them, to free them from that." Mel explained.

Te'ijal studied Mel with interest.

"And how do you plan to do that?" The vampiress enquired.

"I will erase all memories starting from when Mordred emerged from the portal. Instead, the false memories I placed will lead them to believe that they saw a woman emerge from the portal, one of my ancestors that was born in the demon realm to Mordred who was never able to escape and thus died there alongside the wife he took in the demon realm. She is immortal, and when she came to Aia she stole the staff and killed me, casting Stella, Edward, Te'ijal and Galahad out of the cathedral. They will remember taking my body to the oracle who said that there was no way to resurrect me because I died while under the demon staffs influence, and that the woman in charge cannot be stopped due to her immortality. They returned to Velahadra so that they could regroup and figure out where to go from here while you to returned to Ged'here, the Oracle having them leave my body in Aveyond to be buried and now they are attempting to start a new life away from any influence by the leader of the new empire."

Once Mel had explained this she turned to the sleeping forms of Edward and Stella.

"They will not see me ever again. I hope that with the chance to have a good life they can end their days with a little bit of happiness."

Then she closed her eyes, gripping the staff tightly as she began to weave the false memories through the magic. Once that was done she stepped forward and touched the tip of the staff to the ground between their heads, watching as the shimmering magic radiated out from the staff to completely cover Stella and Edward like a second skin, shimmering for a moment before sinking into them. As these memories settled into Edward and Stella she watched both of them relax the muscles that were tense even in sleep, peace flitting across both of their faces.

"We'll take them to Velahadra before returning to Ged'here." Galahad said solemnly, and Mel nodded before stepping back from both of them to allow the vampires to pick Edward and Stella up as they started back towards the city.

Once they were out of sight Mel felt her shoulders slump forward, her eyes closing as she attempted to pull herself back together. She had prepared herself for battle, but she hadn't prepared herself to go against Edward like that. The pain and betrayal in his eyes would haunt her forever.

"Mel, let's go. The vampires have readily agreed to take care of the corpses, and I've already spoken to the armies. They were relieved that they weren't facing as big a force as they thought and they happily accepted my dismissal and are returning home now."

Mel turned to face Gyendal who had gone to retrieve the chariot while Te'ijal and Galahad had picked up Edward and Stella to take them back to Velahadra, he pulled the nightmares to a stop so that the back opening of the chariot came to a halt next to her. The vampire held out a hand to her and Mel grabbed it, allowing him to pull her up into the chariot.

Taking the reigns in one hand she snapped them sharply towards where the portal was still standing. With whinnies the nightmares plunged forward and into the portal, pulling the chariot through and back into Underfall. The chariot landed down on the city streets and as they drove through the city, the darklings and other monsters were flooding the streets with cheers and shouts.

"All hail the queen of Aia!" They chanted, the words clear as they all fell into a rhythm.

Mel squared her shoulders, staff gripped tightly in her hands as she moved the hand holding the reins forward as the nightmare unicorns tossed their heads. His eyes narrowed and a dark smile slowly bloomed to life as she looked around her city.

Queen of Aia.

* * *

Mel sat on the throne, lounging against the right arm as she watched a lone servant hurry across the expanse of floor in front of her from one door and through another before she was alone again.

His brows were furrowed and her lips pinched as she replayed what had taken during the battle. Her once-friends being afraid of her, the desperate words that Edward had shouted at her during their exchange. The sight of the hope being extinguished from his eyes. It all had been haunting her all last night and this morning.

"Well isn't that just the most pleasant expression for someone who is finally the queen of Aia. Have you ever considered being happy over what you've accomplished rather then wasting time dwelling over what took place yesterday and on them?"

Mel didn't bother looking away from the stained glass window she was looking at.

"It hasn't even been a day and you're already pushing for me to forget my friends."

"They aren't your friends anymore. They think you're dead, you made them think that. And even if they didn't, they hate everything you're doing." Gyendal taunted.

Mel sneered, just when she was starting to think of him as somewhat decent he had to remind her that he was a complete and utter heartless jerk.

"Go shove a stake in your chest."

"Terribly sorry, but I happen to be all out of stakes. Maybe next time."

Mel snorted but said nothing more as her fingers tapped a tune out on the arm of her throne absently. Silence blanketed the room for several minutes until the shifting of fabric could be heard and Mel looked away from the stained glass to see Gyendal approaching the dais.

She abruptly stood to her feet, walking down the stairs until she stood on the bottom stair directly in front of Gyendal who met her gaze with a slight smirk.

"Are you happy with how this has gone over? The transition was smooth, and there has been no extra upheaval as we finally transition into ruling all of Aia."

Mel laughed, but the sound was without mirth.

"I'm not happy, I can't be happy in this life."

Gyendal raised a brow and reached one hand up, brushing a stray hair back behind her ear before running it down over her hair until stopping on her upper back.

"You'll learn."

Mel snorted before her face smoothed into a mask of calm as she studied the vampire that towered over her. She reached up, her fingers resting ever so slightly against his jaw as she held his face in place. Her eyes were narrowed as she met his gaze.

"Don't think that just because you work at my right hand, that suddenly my ruling over Aia will become "we". You do not rule this world, you never will. Asia belongs to me, you simply enjoy the benefits of serving the ruler of this world. Never forget that."

Gyendal's eyebrows shot up at her dark tone and the warning in it before his smirk grew and amusement danced in his eyes.

"Oh, trust me. I won't forget. You've made sure of that throughout all of this."

"Good."

She released him and straightened, watching as he grinned to himself before stepping back and bowing low, his movement oozing with mockery.

"My queen."

Then he straightened and extended out his arm, with one raised brow. Mel couldn't help but snicker as she stepped off the platform and rested her hand on the crook of his elbow as they strolled out of the throne room and through the castle to the observatory. She looked through the glass windows out over Underfall, taking in the peaceful underworld city.

Oh how everything had changed, even in just the time between her being thrown into the Demon Realm and the chain of events that had unfolded once she emerged.

Every truth that had guided her life, and her heart, had just been shattered. But perhaps it was not all lost, this new life that was being formed out of the shards of who she had been before wasn't what she had planned for, but in a way she was happy like this. Before she had lived in a small town with no chance for change, then she had lived on the run. Now the world was hers, maybe now she could explore and live the life she always wanted.

A smile flickered to life and she leaned against Gyendal's arm as she let out a quiet breath.

And to think that none of this would have ever come to pass had that bastard "Lord of Twilight" not started the process of those shattered truths the day she went for those Orbs...

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue random Aveyond stories.


	6. Epilogue: Trial and Error

Hello!

So this is the epilogue chapter explaining the Uma and Nox factor of my random little story:) This chapter is much more fun and fluffy, and it was flipping hard to write cause clearly my brain is not capable of thinking up neverending fluff.

This chapter I had planned to be more serious and a tad darker, just to hopefully fit a bit better with the rest of the story although it still would have been a bit more fluffy. Buuut I felt bad for having tortured zee lovely reader last chapter, and thus I decided to just have fun and write a rot-your-teeth fluff chapter:D Hope this satisfies your fluff love!

Lol, anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Trial and Error**

* * *

"The flash flood wiped out all the crops in Clearwater, the ground just wasn't able to soak up the sudden unusual influx of rain and it washed out their fields." Gyendal said, Mel watching as he leaned over her to outline the flooded areas on the map.

"That could pose a large problem, were the houses flooded out as well?"

Gyendal nodded.

"Some of them were, but only the ones in lower areas by the fields. The rest are fine for the most part."

Mel sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I'll sent Yemite to go to Shadwood Acadamy and retrieve a couple of mages who can move the water away from the crops and houses, and can repair both the crops and the damaged houses. I'll send a letter with Yemite to make sure a large amount of extra credit is rewarded to anyone who does agree to do this job." She said before standing and opening the office door so she could lean out into the hall.

Amplifying her voice with magic she called loudly for her servant, counting backwards from five as she waited.

At three there was a shimmer and Yemite appeared in front of her.

"Yes mistress?"

"I have a job for you." Mel said, gesturing for the darkling to enter the office as she returned to her desk and quickly penned a note to make sure of extra credit. Once she was done Mel sealed it into a envelope and handed it to Yemite.

"Take this to Shadwood and give it to the headmaster, then go offer a job to the advanced Mage classes. Offer the chance for extra credit if they go to Clearwater and repair flood damage. I'll make sure that Grunt is waiting at the docks to teleport them to Clearwater and oversee their work." Mel said, mentioning the Darkling Mage that lived in Underfall and enjoyed overseeing such projects.

"Yes mistress! It shall be done!" Yemite exclaimed eagerly before vanishing.

Mel shook her head with a slight smirk before turning back to her paperwork.

"Any more disasters I need to be aware of?" Mel joked, glancing up at Gyendal who was standing next to her and leaning back against the desk.

"Not yet, but give it a day or so. I'm sure I'll have plenty more reports to keep us running off our feet busy within that timeframe." He said dryly

Mel groaned and the vampire next to her chuckled as she stood to her feet and stretched.

"Yemite told me that the building project to provide more housing to those who are relocating here to Underfall is going well. I need to take a walk and stretch my muscles so I'm going to go take a look. You coming?" Mel questioned.

"Of course. I was the one that suggested building new housing after all, I want to see how it's turning out thus far." He commented, striding to the door and opening it before turning back and offering a hand to her with a wicked sparkle in his eyes.

"Shall we go, your majesty?"

Mel rolled her eyes, she had a feeling that he would never be able to say those words without a generous helping of sarcasm along with mockery. But nevertheless she walked over and took his hand, their fingers weaving together as the two of them strolling out of the palace and down through the streets of Underfall.

Seeing the queen walking through the city was not a uncommon occurrence in Underfall, and most of the inhabitants had long since realized that grovelling on the ground as she passed did not impress Mel in the least, so for the most part they would nod and return to their work. Some of them didn't even notice her anymore with how common the sight of her walking around was.

"It looks good so far. Fits in well with the buildings around it." Mel commented as they approached the in progress building.

"It does. I'm having six separate housing areas within that one building. It'll solve the worries of the darkling council that Underfall will get to crowded house wise." Gyendal added.

"True. I wa-"

Mel was cut off mid sentence by someone pointedly clearing their throat behind her. She turned to see one of the vampire council waiting patently and instantly stiffened, the vampire council never came up to Underfall unless there was a meeting or something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

"Your majesty, there has been an...complication down in Ged'here. One that you should probably see."

"Of course. I'll come right away." Mel answered, exchanging looks with Gyendal as they hurried after the vampire to the graveyard Exchange place where they were transported into Ged'here.

The council member swiftly led them up to the Cathedral and as the door was pushed open Mel heard a sound that made her eyes widen.

The sounds of crying babies.

"What-?!"

She shoved past the vampire and rushed through the front of the cathedral, only to stop and gape at the utterly outlandish sight of Te'ijal and Galahad both rocking babies. Te'ijal was humming and Galahad although seeming rather out of his element looked somewhat relaxed as he gently rocked his bundle.

After a second of staring at her friends she turned slowly back to the council member.

"I have a simple question for you. WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE TWO BABIES DOING DOWN HERE IN GED'HERE?!"

The vampire flinched at her volume and Gyendal grimaced.

"Don't yell, you forget that vampire hearing is more attuned then human hearing. Your shout hurts our ears."

Mel sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Now, what are two human babies doing down here?"

"They aren't human. Or at least, they aren't fully human."

Mel wheeled to face Te'ijal who had spoken.

"What?!"

"This happens every couple decades or so. A human gets involved with a magical being of some kind and a child is produced. Halfling children most often end up as outcasts, they don't fully belong to one species or the other, and the human parang face even more hatred and disgust. So the children end up abandoned, or killed. We have these children dumped outside places where underworld creatures frequent, although in this area it's rare that a vampire is able to help the child before the spirits and ghouls that live in the Catacombs get them." Te'ijal explained.

Mel raised a brow, starting up the stairs towards them.

"What do you do with the children?"

It was the vampire from the council that answered that time.

"Send them to the magical species that they are half of. Let them figure out what to do with them. But because these are the first to be abandoned since you took the throne we came to agreement that you should be the one to decide what is done with them. As far as we can tell, these ones are half elf."

She nodded, making her way over to Te'jal and reaching up to gently pull back the cloth that was nestled around the babies face. The moving of the cloth revealed a soft face of a sleeping baby girl with slightly pointed ears and whips of black hair. Mel touched her finger gently to the babies ears and with a soft coo the babies eyes opened, glowing aqua eyes meeting Mel's own dark ones.

Mel's eyes widened as she stared down at the baby, hit by an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. The memory of another girl with glowing eyes and black hair dancing to the forefront of her mind.

She could feel the babies magic just beneath the surface, and the magic felt...so familiar.

"Nox..."

Her head snapped up and she stared over at the other bundle in Galahad's arms before crossing the floor in a few short strides and stopping next to the dark knight. Without a word she pulled the blanket back and stared down at the baby in his arms. A girl with white hair and as Mel watched the babies eyes fluttered, revealing identical glowing eyes to the darker girl.

With a strangled gasp she stumbled back from Galahad and the girl in his arms, mind reeling as she connected the pieces in her mind.

"That's impossible...but..."

"Mel?" Gyendal called.

She didn't respond as she stared at the two babies.

"Mel, what's wrong?"

"They're twins aren't they?" She asked slowly, her attention never moving from the girl's.

"Yes, they are." The vampire from the council answered, sounding slightly puzzled by Mel's reaction.

She swallowed hard, images of a certain set of mysterious twins from the Demon Realm sitting at the front of her mind. There is no possible way that they could be the same as the babies in front of her, but at the same time she could feel it in her gut. The magic imprint in them, it was the same. There was absolutely no uncertainty in her mind at who she was looking at.

Suddenly she was wheeled around, coming face to face with Gyendal who's hand gripped her shoulder. His eyes were narrowed but the unspoken warning in his red eyes went unnoticed until he gave her a gentle shake to catch her attention.

"If you don't explain right now what is wrong then I will have no choice then to believe you are in shock and drastic measures need to be taken to snap you out of this. I believe I owe you a slap in return for the one you dealt me before we went up against the rebels, I have no problem paying that back to you right now if necessary."

Mel closed her eyes and took a deep breath before meeting her consorts gaze.

"We have to take them in."

"You've lost your mind."

Mel glared at Gyendal who hissed a sigh.

"Take them in? Have you lost your bloody common sense?! You don't like children, you've confessed as much yourself! And I'm a vampire, having me help care for children would be like having an orc taking care of bone china! Why in all of Aia would you want to take them in?!"

Mel swallowed, glancing back at the babies.

"I know those babies."

Gyendal blinked.

"...what?"

"Do you remember me telling you about those strangers that helped me in the demon realm? The twin girls that appeared about my age, the dark one that pushed me to fulfill the prophecy and the light one that supported me in not wanting to fulfill it?"

"Yes, what does this have to do with the babies?" He snapped impatiently.

"Those babies are Uma and Nox. I don't understand how, but they are. Their eyes, their hair. And the feel...their magic aura that radiates off of them is the exact same." Mel explained, his voice serious and unsettled.

Gyendal's grip on her shoulders went slack and he stared around her at the babies.

"That's impossible. Those are babies, they aren't yet capable of such magical feats. And the fact that you saw young adults...that makes no sense." He muttered.

"Don't you think I know that?! But somehow they are the same, and baby Uma and Nox are in the arms of your sister and brother-in-law right now!"

Gyendal released her and Mel walked over to Nox, beckoning for Gyendal to come over.

"You said that you met Nox once, and that she was the one that gave you the idea for playing Spook. You felt her magical aura, right?"

"Yes." Gyendal said cagily, approaching her slowly.

"Come here and touch Nox."

Gyendal sighed and approached Te'ijal, reaching out and carefully touching the tiny hand peeking above the blankets. As soon as he had touched the hand, Gyendal pulled back with a startled intake of breath.

"It's the same, isn't it."

He nodded, staring down at the baby.

"It is. It shouldn't be possible, I don't understand this." He murmured, sounding utterly baffled and at a loss for the first time Mel could ever remember.

"Gyendal...it isn't an accident that these girls showed up here. I'm not one to read more into a situation then there is, but even I'm not stupid enough not to recognize when Fate is responsible for something. Can't you feel it? They're here for a reason, we can't ignore that."

Mel waiting, watching Gyendal as he let out a long breath.

"They are half elf, that makes their magic much more powerful then any average human Mage. Their newly developing powers will be stronger then many trained mages, and to keep them from overusing as they first discover their magic will be a near impossibility. They could kill themselves if we aren't on top of them, you could develop a bond only to lose them to their magic due to their mixed human blood that cannot sustain them like elfblood can. Neither of us are good with kids, we could ruin everything."

His tone was cold and detached, but when Mel met his eyes she could see that he was as unsure as her, the same worry and stress reflecting back from her own gaze, along with the tense line of his shoulders . Te'ijal and Galahad were watching them silently, the vampire from the council had already left. The worries he had mentioned had already played through her head since she realized that they needed to take the girls in, and she had no idea how to alleviate that other then with a honest answer.

"I know." Was her simple response.

Gyendal nodded, his shoulders slumping slightly although the distant mask never fell as he moved out of her way, allowing her to step back up to Te'ijal and hold out her arms nervously.

"Relax, I have yet to see a few month old baby turn into a raging killing machine. She's not going to hurt you for holding her." Te'ijal commented, her voice filled with amusement.

Mel nodded jerkily and Te'ijal ever so gently placed baby Nox into her arms. Mel gave a sharp intake of breath as the fragile package settled in her arms, her eyes widening ever so slightly as she stared down at Nox who merely gave a soft sigh as long eyelashes fluttered along her cheeks, the little girl drifting off to sleep right there in her arms.

"What do I do?! She fell asleep!"

Te'ijal laughed softly at Mel's reaction.

"Nothing. You want her to sleep, sleep means peace. She and her sister weren't abandoned until they were several months old, I'd guess about four months, the human mother or father clearly was able to withstand a little scorn before they broke and abandoned the little ones. So they won't wake up as much through the night hopefully as a baby that was a newborn or only a couple of months old would."

Mel nodded.

"How do I feed them? I'm not the Birth mother so..."

"Nectar, the elves have a plant that produces the magical equivalent of milk, and they give that to their babies. Just have some darklings retrieve plants that you can keep in your nursery, they never die and will always produce nectar." The vampiress instructed.

"I see. I'll have a darkling sent for that right away when we get back." She said quietly, not looking away from the bundle in her arms.

"We'll go up with you both, help you settle the girl's." Te'ijal announced, causing Mel to let out a sigh of relief.

She might have been the one to bring up taking them in, but she already knew she was way in over her head.

* * *

Galahad had carried Uma as they headed back to Underfall. Upon entering the palace and reaching their wing Gyendal paused, staring around the hallway for a moment.

"Well, that could pose a problem."

"What?"

"Where do we put them? We don't exactly have an extra room, the three bedrooms are already taken by you, me and Yemite."

She shrugged.

"We'll just turn your room into their room."

"What?! No! My room is where all my books are housed, I refuse to drag myself all over the palace just so I can read before bed." Gyendal snapped, crossing his arms over his chest with narrowed eyes.

Mel couldn't help but roll her eyes with a snort.

"So we'll take all the books off the shelves in our room and replace them with your books. I never read anyway, so it's just wasted space. Other then for storing your books you never use your room, all your things are stored in my closet and you spend all your free time in my room. Stop whining. The room will actually be put to use if we make it their bedroom."

Gyendal glared at her for a long moment before narrowing his eyes and calling for Yemite. As usual, the ever faithful darkling appeared in the hallway, opening her mouth to ask what was needed only to stop and stare.

"Babies?! Why do you have babies mistress?"

"Clear out Gyendal's room please, move all his books to my shelves and move those books to the library, then find some cribs and dressers to place in the room. Also, send someone for the nectar plants of the elves please, and some bottles." Mel listed off.

With every thing added to said list Yemite's eyes widened, making Mel's lips twitch in spite of the situation.

"...I think I'm hearing wrong. You're talking as if the babies are coming to live here, but that would never happen..."

"I assure you that you haven't heard wrong. Mel has indeed ordered you to do the aforementioned things, and they really are here to stay."

Yemite gaped at Mel and Gyendal.

"Well, I need to go take care of some things at home. I'll leave Uma with you." Galahad finally said, offering the baby to Gyendal.

The vampire said nothing, merely sidestepping the baby smoothly and shoving Yemite forward to take the baby.

"I'll oversee the room changeovers." He stated before striding out of the hall as he called to the other darkling servants.

"Well, that should be interesting. Good luck getting my brother to become involved with the babies, he can't stand children." Te'ijal said cheerfully before she and Galahad strolled away.

"WAIT! Where are you going?!" Mel cried.

Te'ijal smirked.

"You can handle the children just fine rabbit, have a nice day."

With that the two of them left Mel alone with two babies and a hopelessly confused darkling that had somehow been tricked into holding Uma.

Yemite was staring down at Uma with curiosity, studying her like one would a interesting animal.

"Is she supposed to be vibrating?"

Mel looked over in alarm just in time to see Uma let out a loud wail. Yemite reared back, startled by the noise. After a second Yemite hurried over to Mel, thrusting Uma at her.

"Please shut her off. It's hurting my ears."

Mel stared blankly at the baby.

"How am I supposed to turn her off?! I don't know anything about babies!"

Yemite tried to jiggle the baby to quiet her to no avail, leaving both darkling and queen staring hopelessly at the baby as they frantically tried to come up with an idea to quiet her.

Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

"Mistress, Nox smells strange."

Mel looked up from where she was laying Uma down in her crib.

"What?"

Yemite came over and shoved Nox practically in Mel's face, forcing her to be subject to the stench emanating from the baby.

"She needs to be changed." Mel deduced, taking Nox gingerly and laying her out on what one of the darklings setting up the furniture had called a change table.

She somehow managed to carefully lift and manoeuvre the babies dress out of the way, revealing a full cloth diaper. Taking a deep breath she reached over and carefully, slowly removed the pins, allowing the diaper to lay flat on the table and release the noxious smell that it hid.

"Oh this is disgusting!" Mel hissed as she plugged her nose.

Yemite let out a cough and plastered her hands over her nose.

"It's starving me of oxygen! I think I'm dying!" Her servant wailed.

"Stop complaining and grab me a clean cloth diaper from that stack next to me!" Mel snarled, grabbing the cloth wipes from the stand next to her as she started cleaning Nox.

She finished as hurriedly as possible, cleaning Nox completely before wrapping the soiled wipes with the dirty diaper and then sticking that in a paper bag for disposal. The whole room stank and Mel just wanted to get out.

Hurriedly grabbing the clean diaper she attempted to put it on Nox.

The key word: Attempted.

"...this doesn't look right. Yemite, come here a moment will you?"

The darkling plugged her nose and walked over to Mel, peering down at Nox for a moment.

"The diaper only covers half her butt."

Mel groaned.

"I just want to get that stupid diaper on!"

Unwrapping the diaper from around a fussy Nox Mel retried to put the diaper on...only to somehow screw it up even more with her next attempt.

"Mistress. Perhaps if you put it on like so..."

Yemite took the diaper, trying to tie it around Nox properly only to give up with a sigh. Mel let out a tired sigh before suddenly straightening at the sound of movement out in the hall.

"Yemite, watch Nox." Mel ordered as she grabbed the paper bag with the diaper and rushed to the door.

"Gyendal! Please tell me you know how to change a diaper!"

Her consort stopped partway into the office, backing out to stare at Mel.

"I am a warrior, not a babysitter. Why would I know how to change a diaper?!"

Mel flapped her empty hand in exasperation.

"You're the one with all the brilliant war plans!"

"What in all of Aia does a dirty diaper have to do with war?!" Gyendal snapped, stepping out of the office and approaching Mel.

Mel snorted and shoved the bag at him unceremoniously, the scent wafting out and making the vampire reel back in horror. He made a gagging noise and his hand flew up to block the bag.

"Great goddess what is that?!"

"A diaper. Throw a couple of these among enemy ranks and you'll have them all fleeing in terror." Mel said dryly.

"How can something that awful smelling come out of a baby?! It smells like something that's been dead for weeks in the blazing sun!"

Mel smirked and was about to shove the bag at him again when Yemite called out to her.

"Mistress! She's starting to cry and I still haven't figured out the diaper!"

Mel spun back to see the fabric tangled hopelessly around Nox's chubby little legs and with another groan she rushed towards the baby on the table, glancing over her shoulder only for a moment to bark an order at the vampire standing behind her.

"Go get Te'ijal! Out of anyone, she's most likely to know what to do with this and if I don't get help soon Nox can survive without a flipping diaper!"

* * *

Three in the morning rolled around and the queen of Aia could be found fast asleep in bed, enjoying some much needed rest.

However, that peace was painfully short lived as in the room across the way the sounds of crying floated through the hall.

"Uhh..." Mel protested against being dragged out of blessed sleep.

The arm around Mel's waist tightened and Gyendal groaned behind her.

"They never shut up."

"Maybe if I leave whichever one is crying, she'll go back to sleep." Mel mumbled.

They waited...and waited. Finally the crying was just starting to quiet, but as Mel's luck would have it there was a hiccup, and a second set of sons joined the noise.

"Whhyyyyyyyy."

With a grumble and a sigh Mel sat up, pushing the blankets off of her as she reluctantly climbed out of her bed and dragged herself across the hall to the twins room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She murmured sleepily as she leaned over one twins crib and gently lifted Nox up, cradling her on one side while she lifted Uma and cuddled her on the second side. Taking the babies she tried pacing and swaying to rock the babies, hoping against hope that it would quiet them.

But their wailing only got louder and as the many minutes ticked by of her futile attempts to soothe Mel wanted to collapse in the chair and just go to sleep. Every night for almost two weeks now she had been up taking care of the girls, and she still had to get up at a decent hour in the morning to deal with business.

"Mel, perhaps you should hall Yemite to help you. You're only exhausting yourself." A low voice sounded from the doorway.

She paused her movements, turning to face the door in surprise. Gyendal never got up when the babies were acting up, in fact he somehow avoided anything and everything even remotely connected to the girls. He hadn't even held them yet.

"No. Yemite has taken on not only her duties as the queens servant, but as a nursemaid to the girls. I'm not going to disturb her rest now, she's more then earned it." Mel stated.

Gyendal didn't respond and Mel let out a half sob, half laugh born of sheer exhaustion.

"Gyendal, I am ready to fall asleep on my feet. I just need someone to take one of the girls and feed them some nectar. I know you want nothing to do with them, but just take one of them for right now. Please."

Mel actually expected him to just leave, but instead he crossed the room to her side reluctantly and held out his arms. She shoved Uma into his arms and moved to go retrieve a bottle for him to feed her with. As she grabbed one she paused at the realization that there was suddenly one less a crying baby in the room.

Turning back from the nectar plants her eyes landed on the sight of Gyendal staring down at Uma, who's face was miraculously no longer screwed up. Now the baby was peaceful as she gazed up at Gyendal with wide innocent eyes. With a soft burble a chubby hand came up, reaching up at his face.

A hint of a smile flickered across Mel's face as she watched Gyendal's eyes narrow as he studied the baby in his arms intently. The hard glint in his eyes that never fully vanished softened as he relaxed slightly.

"She's smiling. What does that mean?"

"That means she's happy."

He tore his eyes away from Uma and looked up at her, Mel not bothering to hide the slight smile on her face as his gaze met hers. Neither said a word but he inclined head towards the bottles that had been forgotten momentarily. She huffed a laugh and grabbed one, handing it to the vampire Mage before taking a seat in the chair that had been set up as she fed Nox with the second bottle.

Perhaps they could figure out a way to work this out and settle into a schedule with the girls... no, with their daughters.

* * *

"NOX!"

The four year old troublemaker bolted down the hall with Mel in close pursuit, the little girl giggling like a manic.

Nox had just blown up the guard on the door of the twins massive bedroom that kept them from roaming free while Mel was trying to get work done, having them proceeded to get into the conservatory and spill all the plants, dirt covering the carpet. Now she was attempting to escape her extremely angry mother, and the little imp was taking great glee in doing so.

"Nox Ravenfoot you get over here right now or so help me-!"

"Nya Nya!" Nox teased as she sped out of the hall and down the stairs.

But her escape plan was thwarted as the imposing figure of Gyendal stepped up to the bottom of the stairs.

"Grab her!"

Nox attempted to bolt past but a impassive vampire merely reached down, grabbing the girl by the back of her jacket, lifting her effortlessly into the air much like one would do with a kitten by the scruff of their neck.

"What do you think you are doing?" He questioned, glaring down at the suddenly meek girl.

"Um..."

Gyendal pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced before starting up the stairs and handing off the dark haired girl to her mother.

"I warned you that the next time you do this, you wouldn't get dessert after supper for a day." Gyendal said sternly, making the dark haired toddler's eyes go comically wide in horror.

"No!" The girl turned to look at her mother with an earnest gaze.

"Please don't take away my dessert!"

Mel shook her head solemnly.

"I wasn't the one that decided the punishment. I can't take it away."

Nox turned a pleading look onto Gyendal who simply raised a brow before striding down the hall towards the office.

"No dessert Nox." He said without looking over his shoulder, and thus not seeing Nox's face scrunch into an adorably angry expression.

"...creep."

Silence.

Mel stared at her daughter open mouthed and Gyendal stood frozen mid step. After a moment he slowly turned to face Mel and the sulky toddler.

"Where, exactly did you hear that?" He asked, his tone deceptively calm.

Nox looked guiltily at the floor and Mel cleared her throat pointedly, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Answer the question Nox."

"I heard Auntie Te'ijal talking with Uncle Galahad about you and mommy, she said that on this special quest mommy used to call you the creep, or the creepy vampire sy...syk-...I dunno." The dark haired toddler trailed off.

"Psychopath." Mel filled in with a muffled snort.

"Yeah! That word!"

Mel looked over at Gyendal, biting her lip hard to hold back the laughter threatening to bubble up at his disgruntled expression.

"Don't use those kinds of words to describe your mother or I, they are not appropriate and I will be talking to your aunt and uncle about having those kinds of conversations when you and Uma are with them. Now go play in your room with Uma until Yemite gets back and can take you outside into the courtyard to play." He said curtly before vanishing into the office.

Mel hurriedly brought her daughter back to the twins shared room, placing her back inside and setting up a barrier once again before returning to the office.

Upon walking in and seeing a scowling Gyendal sitting at his desk Mel lost the battle of keeping serious and burst into gales of laughter.

"You're growing docile in your old age Gyendal. Getting aggravated over a toddlers insult."

He shot her a poisonous look.

"It irritates me, not because our daughter said something, but because Te'ijal and Galahad cannot watch themselves around the girls. I do not need to deal with their heads being filled with drivel, especially about the quest."

Mel snickered and shook her head, strolling over to him and leaning against him as she peered over his shoulder at the paperwork in his hands.

"Stop acting like a pompous fool and just admit that it irked you to hear the nickname that has always irritated you come from Nox."

Gyendal snorted and straightened up, forcing Mel to stand straight as he spun the chair to face her.

"Of course that nickname irritated me. I was the lord of Twilight, the predator chasing my prey, outwitting you and managing to kidnap you not once but twice. I made your life miserable and forced you to live on the run for over two years, and the best nickname you could come up with for me was "creep"."

Mel crossed her arms, smirking down at him.

"Aw did I hurt your sensitive pride? Terribly sorry about that...creep."

With that word Mel darted away, the imp in her rearing it's head as she attempted to escape the office and hide with the girls. She never even got a few feet away before hands grabbed her around the waist and pin her against the wall, is pale hand coming around her throat to hold her in place although he applied no pressure.

He glared down at her, and almost anyone else in her position probably would have been shaking in their shoes, but Mel merely flashed him a wicked grin as silent chuckles shook her frame.

"You know better then to taunt me."

"And you know that there isn't one thing you could do to me even no matter how much I torment you." Mel shot back.

His eyes narrowed although there was a glint of amusement in his eyes, and his grip on her neck tightened ever so slightly.

"Maybe I can't harm you or break the oath, but there are other ways to get revenge, as you well know."

Mel leaned forward, the best you could and met his gaze with a challenging one, a playful and taunting smile on her lips.

"Try it then, I dare you. Creep."

* * *

"...and that's how your mom single handedly took over Aia!"

Uma clapped eagerly as Yemite ended her tale with a grand gesture although Nox only rolled her eyes.

"That's not the story that you told last time. You change it every time!"

Yemite turned pink.

"No I don't! You just forgot the last story."

"Nox is right auntie Yemite." Uma piped up with a little giggle. "That's okay though, cause we like your stories anyway. Even if they do change every time."

Yemite puffed a breath.

"What kind of story do you want to her then?"

"I want to hear about the first time our parents ever met!" Uma exclaimed.

"I don't know that one. I met my mistress and your father over a year after they started all their quests around the prophecy." Yemite admitted. "Why don't you ask your aunt Te'ijal? She knows I think."

Nox pouted.

"We did, and all she told us is that it was the start of a beautiful rivalry. Uncle Galahad said that when we're older they'll tell us the full story of how they met and what really happened that made mom queen of Aia." The dark twin said with a grumble.

"So you don't know anything about the quests and prophecies?" Yemite asked, mildly surprised.

Uma thought for a moment.

"We don't know the stories, but auntie Te'ijal said that our parents relationship is funny. That they used to hate each other with a passion but over time that hate turned into a weird love. She never got to finish what she was saying, cause uncle Galahad got mad at her and said that our parents should be the ones to tell us that story." The light twin explained.

Yemite nodded. That made sense, she had seen first hand what a complicated and dysfunctional relationship her mistress and the vampire lord had. They were probably the only ones that would ever be able to accurately describe their relationship.

The darkling studied the twins for a long moment before asking them a unusually serious question.

"Uma, Nox, do you remember anything from...before?"

There was a moment of silence as the twin girls looked at Yemite in puzzlement. She was about to elaborate on her question when suddenly the girl's mouths went slack and their eyes glazed over.

"Ah! Uma! Nox!"

Their glowing eyes closed for a moment in perfect sync, and when they reopened a oh so familiar blue glow began to surround their bodies, the look in both their eyes suddenly wise beyond their years.

"Uma...Nox." Yemite murmured, the names spoken in a entirely different tone then before as she addressed the spirit manifestations she could sense inside the two six year olds.

"Do not try to broach this subject again Yemite, we are not yet of age to remember what happened in the demon realm." Uma said softly, the voice suddenly mature and wise. "They'll remember when their age coincides with the age of our spirits when we got involved with our mother during the prophecy. To force them into remembrance sooner will awaken their fate too soon, such a thing happening will result only in disaster."

Yemite nodded eagerly, she wouldn't put the girls in danger.

"But...before you go. I have one question."

"Yes?"

"The prophecy...why did you meddle if it was always destined to be?"

Uma and Nox exchanged looks before Nox laughed.

"Don't you know? Destiny can be changed if the soul is strong enough, they can carve their own path through Fate. Mel was strong, and she fought against the prophecy with passion. She could very well have bent Fate to her will and the prophecy never would have come to pass. I meddled, because I wanted her to fulfill the prophecy. I knew both paths her life could have taken, and I preferred this one. Just because the path is dark, does not mean that the path will not result in happiness."

Yemite nodded slowly.

"If you saw both paths, then you know what her life would have looked like without the prophecy? What would it have been like?"

"We can't tell you that. Mel can't ever know what her life would have been, it would effect her fate. There is a reason the oracle doesn't grant anyone on earth the ability to see the paths that alternate choices could take you down." Uma said gently.

Then Nox giggled.

"But we can tell you one thing. This path is the infinitely more fun one. I can cause way more chaos."

Then both girls fell silent, the glow around them wavering.

"It is time for us to go. We should not be here now, it is against the laws of the realm to directly interfere with the living, but we had to warn you. We'll see you again soon though, once little us remembers."

"Wait-!"

But they were already gone, the aura around the toddlers shimmering once more and then vanishing, leaving both toddlers to give disoriented blinks as they came to. There was a moment of quiet as the toddlers looked around in apparent confusion before seeming to push aside the strange feelings and turning back to Yemite.

"What do you mean by remembering before?" Nox asked, her childish voice giving the darkling a jolt as she fully absorbed what had just taken place.

"Nevermind. Ignore me, I'm just distracted. Go ahead and play for a bit, your parents should be home soon."

* * *

Mel strode up the stairs of their house purposefully, watching as the darkling took her and Gyendal's bags back to their room. They had been gone on a several week long trip around Aia to visit all the Capitol cities and do an in-person check up with everyone. Reports were one thing, but the personal visits gave a much clearer idea of what they were dealing with.

"I must admit, I'm really rather concerned on what we're going to walk into. I really wish that Te'ijal and my brother-in-law had been able to stay with the girls the entire time. Even just having Yemite alone with them for a couple of hours without us or my sister able to monitor makes me edgy." Gyendal muttered.

Mel nodded.

"I hate to say it, but I feel the same."

As they approached the girl's room they heard no sounds of chaos, just the girls talking as they played. Mel pushed open the door to reveal a scene of peace, Yemite in her corner amusing herself with magic and the girls playing together quietly surrounded by their toys.

"Thank you for watching them Yemite, everything went well?" Mel said, breaking the calm in the room. Before the darkling could even respond Uma and Nox both jumped to their feet and spun to face Mel and Gyendal.

"You're home!"

Nox grinned and hurried across the room, Mel kneeling down to accept the hug she knew was coming from her dark haired daughter, chuckling softly when she saw the dirt and slime stains on her daughter's clothes. Nox really took after her, with her love of mischief and enjoyment of the messier side of life.

"Hey mommy, Yemite and I created a slime farm! You should see! Now that you're back, can you teach me how to roast a rat?"

"I'll look at your slime farm first thing tomorrow, and yes I can teach you how to roast a rat." Mel answered with a slight laugh as she glanced over at her other daughter.

Uma took the time to put down the toy in her hands carefully before running across the floor towards them as well, although unlike Nox, Uma bypassed Mel entirely and flung her arms around her father's legs exuberantly.

"Daddy!"

"Hello Uma." Gyendal said calmly, leaning down and lifting the six year old effortlessly up into his arms, standing fully upright as Uma wrapped her arms around Gyendal's neck.

"I teleported while you were gone. I got from the dining room to my bedroom all by myself! Just like you taught me! Do you think I can go hunting with you now?"

A hint of a smile flitted across his lips before vanishing again, the look in his eyes softening.

"Not yet Uma, when you're older. Did you keep up your studies while your mother and I were gone?"

Nox snorted.

"Study, that's all she's doing! All she does is read those musty old books, says she likes it best. Why anyone would rather read then adventure doesn't make sense to me."

Uma stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Books aren't boring! And besides, I wanna read lots so I can become as smart as daddy one day!"

Nox made a face and Mel exchanged a look of amusement with Gyendal as she stood.

"Why don't we all go have a late night snack, your father and I can tell you girls and Yemite stories about some of the things we saw while we were away. Then you two can go to bed."

Nox nodded eagerly and Yemite bounded over to Mel as they started down the hall to the stairs. Nox proudly marched down the hallway, leading her family towards the kitchen while Uma was content to have her father carry her down.

"Mistress! Everything went well, we didn't destroy anything and there was only one teeny tiny explosion."

Mel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Things went practically perfect then. I'm glad to hear."

"Yup! And I even managed to keep Nox from trying to slide down the bannister!"

Mel turned to look at Yemite.

"She tried to slide down the bannister?"

"Yup!"

She sighed.

"Great... more things to keep track of."

* * *

Mel tucked her daughters into their bed, smiling as they sleepily snuggled down under the covers together. Once they were old enough to actually sleep in bed Mel and Gyendal had always found them sharing the same bed, and their attempts to teach the girls to sleep alone had resulted in nightmares. Eventually they had realized that when the girls were ready to be separated they would make the choice to sleep separate themselves, and had simply bought a extra large bed for them to share.

"Goodnight you two." She murmured, leaning down to gently kiss them goodnight on their foreheads.

"Night mommy. Goodnight daddy." They said in sync, their tones already sleep laden.

Mel stepped back and Gyendal stepped around from where he had been standing at the foot of the bed as they quickly slipped out of the room.

Mel exited into the hall and Gyendal paused in the doorway, smiling slightly as they saw Nox wave her hand and douse the lamps that lit their room.

"Goodnight girls." He said quietly as he partially closed their door.

The two of them retired to their own room, readying for sleep quickly before climbing into their own bed and relaxing for the first time since they started their trip. Nestling her face into the pillow she already started to drift off to sleep, smiling slightly as an arm wrapped around her waist from behind and tightened snugly around her.

She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard Gyendal murmur something.

"What?"

"Are you happy now?"

Mel blinked before rolling over so that she was facing him, although the action was rather pointless since she couldn't actually see him, only his glowing eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"The day after you conquered over the rebellion I had said that you should be happy with what you achieved, and you said that you could never be happy in this life." Gyendal explained.

"That's right. And you said that I'd learn." Mel said softly.

"Yes I did. Which brings me back to my question, are you happy now?"

Mel was silent.

Was she happy?

She had all of Aia under her, the world was quite literally her playground. All of Aia was at peace now, wars no longer plagued the humans like they had before. She had two beautiful daughters, albeit having acquired them in a rather unusual way. And then there was Gyendal.

The day she admitted that she wasn't unhappy with Gyendal in those exact words was the day they carted her dead body off to the grave, and since she was immortal and thus could not die, that mean that those words would never leave her lips.

But she could finally admit it to herself, that his steady support, and his absolutely infuriating sarcasm no longer made her murderous. She didn't hate him anymore.

But happy?

"Why do you care?"

A huff of amusement.

"I don't. Merely curious. Thinking it back in the last few years you've actually been smiling, which according to my sister was not a common happening when she knew you."

"Why would I smile? You made my life miserable with your goal to fulfill the prophecy with me!" Mel snorted.

"Fair enough. You're avoiding the question though."

Mel sighed, reaching up to push a errant lock of hair that had fallen in front of one of his eyes back out of view. She mulled over how to respond to his question, absently fiddling with the hair under her fingers.

"Being happy in this life should be an impossibility, I was forced into this and I still fight against the demon that rears his ugly head every once and a while. But..." Mel trailed off.

"But...?"

"I am. I'm finally...happy."

* * *

 _And DONE!_

 _I have finished the full story, and I hope you all enjoyed the fluff overload chapter:p Now if you will excuse me, I need to go brush my teeth to prevent fluff induced cavities XD_

Anyway, what did you guys think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue to write random Aveyond stuff.


End file.
